Trapped
by Enzeru Chan
Summary: As Ryoma is participating in the US Open he befriends Kevin and is reunited with his brother. But what happens when he is kidnapped by a man who seems to be alittle too interested in him. After ep.178 The OVA never happened.
1. Teaser

**Trapped.**

**By: Enzeru**

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**AN.** Teaser chapter. Read Authors note at the end.

**Teaser.**

No one ever said life was supposed to be easy and that was something Ryoma had learned the hard way.

At the young age of 12 Ryoma was invited to join the US open after having shown his amazing skill in tennis when playing in the school tennis team. Even though he really didn't show it he was happy. Okay so he had some problems with his conscious since he had to abandon his friends' right before the nationals. But his friends had helped him make his decision in the end.

But to be honest the feeling of getting to play in the US open was nothing compared to his last game with Tezuka. To beat Tezuka was the most amazing moment of his life so far. After that the two people left for him to win over were the tensai Fuji and off course his father. Oh those where the good days in life. Everyday was a game and he was enjoying every moment of it but yet again he didn't show it.

Oh what he wouldn't give to play against his old friends again, to measure his strength against Tezuka. To see if Fuji has developed more counters, to tease monkey king for his extreme diva behavior, to play doubles with Momo despite the fact that they really did suck at it. To train under the often absurd menus made up by Inui and get punished with his vile drinks. To be annoyed as Shinji held long monologues with himself in the middle of a game or discussion.

He wanted to see if Kaidoh had learned to say even one sentence without adding a Fshhhhh. And if Kawamura had quit tennis in order to work at his father's sushi shop. To see if Kikimaru was still making the cute little noises he was famous for and if he still did his acrobatic tennis style. To see if Taichi ever did start playing tennis instead of managing it.

To listen to the infuriating bragging of Horio and to help the very shy Ryusaki girl and yes he wouldn't even mind listening to that annoying screaming girl who could not go even one day without screaming 'Ryoma-sama' at least ten times.

Hell even his father's perverted ways was something he would give anything to be close to again. Okay let's face it, he would do anything possible to turn back time and change the things that had happened since he left Japan for America. He missed being that kid who had incredible insight of things when it was about tennis but was ridiculously naive when it came to real life.

His childhood had been great actually. He had a mother that loved him and cared for him as much as she could, considering her job.

He had an adopted brother who looked surprisingly a lot like him. Even though he had actually forgotten his brother as he had just up and left some years after the adoption and as the years passed the young Ryoma had lost what memories he had of his brother. He had remembered him during a cruise when they had briefly been united again.

His father had given up his own professional tennis career to be able to raise his son. But he had started to train his son in tennis at such a young age that the tennis racket was almost the same size as Ryoma himself.

And after having been raised in America they moved to Japan and there his cousin Nanako moved in with them. She was a sweet girl who took care of him as well as his parents, well if you call confiscating his fathers photo magazines helping that is.

And soon after he started attending Seigaku he joined the tennis regulars and he got more friends than he ever had before. They taught him what friendship and caring really was. And he missed all the people from the schools they had played against.

But as much as he missed all that he wished more than anything else that he could just forget. He didn't want to remember things he could never go back to. He wanted to get his mind blank to just forget everything that had happened in his life. To forget the events that had led him to get stuck in this pathetic excuse for a life. It has been five long years since he last saw Japan and any of the friends he had there. And about four years and eight months since he had last seen his family.

Here he was, almost seventeen years old, still short for his age and still lithe and feminine looking.

Here he was, locked in the room that had been his for four years, three months, two weeks and six days, but who was counting?

Here he was, getting dressed appropriately for the night and his job.

Here he was, just waiting for the door to open so that he could begin what he had been trained to do.

Here he was, standing outside his room getting the leather collar with the tiny GPS chip in it placed on his neck.

Here he was, being escorted to his master to accompany him for the night.

Here he was, almost seventeen years old and forced into life as a sex slave.

**XxX POT XxX**

**AN.** This chapter is only a teaser, I'm posting it since I would like for someone to help me Beta edit this story- which is going to be part one in a short series of two maybe three parts.

This first part is basically done.

I have been told in reviews that I'm not in such a need for a beta but I would still like for someone who's good at sentence structuring to help me out and proofread it.

I do have a little Japanese words here and there just to let it be known. It's not much, they appear here and there as I go with the flow and sometimes they just happen to go there. But I like stories with Japanese input so I won't change that.

Rating will be T since I have no explicit scenes. There is angst and bad language.

I hope someone is interested in helping me.

So interested? Just put in a review and I'll get back to you.

Thanx

Enzeru


	2. The US Open and a scary encounter

**Trapped**

**By.** Enzeru

**Disclaimer. **Sniffle I don't own Prince of tennis…and that is so sad… Waaaahhhhh

**AN.** Beta edited by Trumpet-Geek****

**Chapter One:** The US Open and a scary encounter.

Ryoma was playing in the US Open and doing very well. When he wasn't in a match, he mainly trained with his friend, Kevin. One day, in the beginning of the tournament, a man who said he wanted to become Ryoma's sponsor had approached him, and after having spoken to his father over the phone and having the man checked out they had agreed.

Soon, Ryoma had an entirely new wardrobe and a better hotel room, until his family would join him. He could eat at a five-star restaurant every day, but, Ryoma being Ryoma, went for

burgers most of the time.

It was after his seventh game in the late afternoon that Ryoma was found lying under a tree near a tennis court, waiting for his friend to arrive. Things were going well; he had won against such crappy players that he wondered why they even bothered to be there.

Well, it was only the beginning and he knew that better opponents would show up soon enough.

As he lingered between sleeping and wakefulness, a tennis ball landed on his face with a

soft thump. He opened his eyes and glared at the smiling form of Kevin hovering over him. He had just dropped the ball on Ryoma's face, so no harm was done but it was still annoying.

Kevin sat down next to him and they both just enjoyed the nice weather.

"So, another victory, huh? Well, looking at the opponents, that's no surprise. How about a game? The winner can buy the food." Ryoma grunted at Kevin's words.

"You say that everyday, but you still haven't been able to get me to pay. Besides, I was thinking about going shopping. I need new tennis balls and some grip tape, too."

Ryoma's new clothes were black with red details on it, including red stripes on the sides of his legs and arms and it was red all along the edges. On the back, there were stitched yellow letters spelling out. 'R. Echizen.' He truly enjoyed his new clothes, they were really comfortable and looked great. Kevin nodded and stood.

"So what are you lying there for? Come on, let's go shopping. And who knows, maybe I'll find something, too." Ryoma sighed and stood, and they went shopping.

This was usually how Ryoma spent his days, but tomorrow his family would join him to see his matches. His sponsor had managed to find him a penthouse where they could all stay together.

"So, are you moving into the new place tonight?" Kevin asked his friend, who looked up to the sky with his hands in his pockets.

"Yep. Mom and Dad are coming tomorrow, so I figured I might as well have my stuff unpacked before that. They have already made dinner reservations for tomorrow evening and you are invited as well. They're buying." Kevin smiled; he loved food, especially when it's

free.

"I'll definitely come. Only a fool would pass up a free meal."

"Yeah, that's true." They both grinned and went on their way. They had fun on times like these, and Ryoma was truly grateful for his friend. He would have been bored out of his mind if it weren't for Kevin. Well, he would still have Karupin, but she was mostly a specialist of cuddling and not much for talk or anything important, like tennis. No, Kevin was a great person to have around when he felt like playing a good game. But Ryoma really hated it when Kevin used his own moves against him.

Well, Kevin hadn't won against him so far, so he guessed that meant that a copy could never win over the original. But if you copy someone and then make the move more fit for you, then you might get somewhere.

Ryoma slept well that night after having unpacked his things in the penthouse. Karupin had seemed less than thrilled about the fact that they had to move again. She wanted to stay where she was, not being carried in a bag from place to place. Could her boy not find a comfortable spot anywhere? She always found plenty of them and was willing to share with him.

The next day Ryoma had no time to wait for his parents, so he went to the stadium to get warmed up. During his match, he caught sight of the old man in the audience sitting together with his mother and Kevin and- was that who he thought it was?

"Oi, Chibisuke! Should it really take you this long to beat that guy?"

'Yep that was Ryoga,' Ryoma thought as his adopted brother yelled loudly. Ryoma twitched and almost missed the ball coming towards him. After Ryoga's provocations, he played hard and aggressive, ending the game in five minutes.

After showering and dressing, he met up with the others in the café across the street. His mother gave him a loving hug and both his brother and stupid father congratulated him on a good game while simultaneously slapped him on the back, nearly making him fall. They all spent the rest of the day just enjoying themselves; well, they tried, but one could only take Nanjiroh's behavior so long. After about two hours, the younger ones excused themselves and went away on their own.

"So Chibisuke, how have you been? We really didn't get to talk properly on the cruise, did we?" Ryoma scowled at the memory.

"No, but that's because someone worked for a man who wanted to hurt me and my teammates if we did not lose the game. And you knew full well what was going on." Kevin looked curiously at them but decided not to comment.

"Well, no one is perfect, you know. I just did that to meet you and to see how you did in tennis. I am sorry, you know. But anyway, what's done is done, so let's forgive and forget, okay?" Ryoga said as he ruffled Ryoma's hair. The latter scowled, but being this close to

Ryoga brought up old memories he thought he had forgotten; little by little he remembered his brother, but it was mostly small flashes.

The three decided to walk to an arcade until dinner time. As they walked toward the arcade, they came past two car seats. Ryoga sat down in one he yanked Ryoma into the other.

"Hey! You want to race? No thanks," Ryoma started to protest, but he was abruptly cut off at Ryoga's taunting.

"What? Scared that you might get beaten at this? I bet you never tried before." Kevin opened his mouth to say something but stopped as he saw the look on Ryoma's face.

"I bet I could still beat your ass!" Ryoga's eyes flamed at the challenge. He was sure he could beat his brother.

"All right, you're on." They both took out ten dollars, which Kevin quickly snatched up and stood in front of them, to the side of Ryoga's car.

"Well then, boys, get ready to race." It didn't take long for Ryoma to totally knock Ryoga's car off the track, gaining a huge head start and finally winning the race.

"Mada mada da ne," Ryoma smirked. When Kevin gave him fifteen dollars, Ryoma raised a brow.

"Hey, it's my fee for acting as caretaker." The brothers sighed and Ryoga turned to Ryoma.

"You have done this before, right?" Ryoma just shrugged and headed to some pinball games.

"That's not fair, you made me think you had never played!" Ryoga whined.

"Technically, he never said he hadn't; he answered your question with a challenge. You just chose to assume that… WAH!" Kevin broke off as Ryoga grabbed him in a headlock and, through the youths wails, he turned to his younger brother.

"How on earth do you put up with this know-it-all?" Ryoma looked at the pair.

"Who ever said I do? He just started following me one day, and I can't get rid of him."

The night continued like that until they went to meet their parents to go to the restaurant.

The evening soon turned into night and Ryoma found he really liked the company of his lost-but-found brother. They got along great and Kevin fit right in amongst the weirdness which is the Echizen family. The night became late and Ryoma and Kevin fell asleep, but the Echizens drove Kevin home to his mother, who seemed like she didn't even notice his

absence.

Ryoga carried his brother to bed, and as soon as he covered him with the comforter, a fluffy cat jumped onto the bed to lie down on Ryoma's stomach. Ryoga smiled and petted the cat before turning to leave for his apartment.

The next day, Ryoma met his sponsor while warming up.

"Good morning, Ryoma." Ryoma caught the ball and turned around.

"Good morning, Mr. Thomson." Ryoma shook his proffered hand.

"Ryoma, this is an old friend of mine and he's a big fan of yours." Ryoma looked at the man who stood silently next to Mr. Thomson, the man had a creepy smile and he seemed to stare very intently at Ryoma.

"Ryoma Echizen, this is Katzutaka Muraki, who is also from Japan." Katzutaka reached out to shake Ryoma's hand, but as he tried to pull his hand back, the man didn't let go. The tall man with silver hair held his hand firmly and his eyes seemed to travel all over Ryoma; well, at least the eye he could see, since one was covered by the thick, long bangs. Ryoma didn't understand why he acted like that but he felt very nervous at the dark look Katzutaka gave him. Ryoma began to tremble ever-so-slightly, and he knew something was wrong.

As the man let go of his hand, he licked his lips and stared into Ryoma's cat-like eyes. Ryoma backed away and quickly excused himself.

"I'm sorry, I need to go get ready." With that, he ran off as fast as his legs could carry him. Thomson stood there and looked to the smirking silver haired man and shook his head slowly.

"So, Mr. Muraki, are you satisfied? I brought you to meet him, so now would you leave me alone?" Thomson felt a strong hand grab his neck and his lungs suddenly didn't seem to work.

"No, I would think not. Your debt to me is far greater than that, my friend. This meeting has done nothing but fuel my desire for the little prodigy. When is the next time that you will meet with him in private?" Thomson shook his head, but the lack of oxygen was

causing his lungs to burn.

"Are you ready to tell me?" Mr. Thomson nodded and was let go. He fell, coughing and gasping to the ground. He tried to speak, but it sounded more like quiet wheezing.

"We have a meeting tonight, in my office at eight. He said he'd come alone," Thomson gasped.

"I'll see you tonight then, Mr. Thomson. Have a nice day." Katzutaka said to Thomson, who lay panting on the ground. He was worried for the young star; he knew what kind of person Katzutaka was, but he had no choice in doing as he said. He owed him a lot; Katzutaka had helped him when he was the main suspect of a murder that had happened in his company a few years back. He didn't know how he managed that, but something told him he didn't want to know. All he knew was that the suspicions against him where dropped as the persecutor claimed to have the real perpetrator.

This had gotten him involved with Katzutaka. For the last five years, he had been ordered to do a lot of thing he was not proud of. Since he owned a company that produced all kinds of sportswear, he had been asked to smuggle drugs for Katzutaka that could easily be hidden

in the huge crates filled with clothing, but still he valued his freedom too much to say no to the man. As soon as Katzutaka had seen Ryoma and realized who his sponsor was, he had gotten on a plane and came here, demanding to see the boy.

Katzutaka had always seemed like he had a sick fascination with teenage Asian boys. He was truly a scary man who could really pull off the innocent look. He never got caught for his crimes; he always managed to get everything to look like someone else did it. He was as slippery as an eel.

Mr. Thomson stood shakily. He felt sorry for Ryoma, but that was the law of nature; only the strong ones last. He stood and walked off, figuring he should give his secretary the night off so they would not get disturbed. He liked his secretary, so he didn't want her getting involved in anything.

TBC…

XxX POT XxX

**AN.** Thanx for the reviews and thanks to those who offered to beta this story. I live off reviews so I really love to get them. Otherwise I'll so starve.

Anyway I hope you liked it, The first two chapters are kinda easy going with some humor but as of Chapter three the story will turn angsty.

Bye now…

Enzeru


	3. A Pillowfight and a Budding Relationshi

**Trapped**

**By.** Enzeru

**Disclaimer.** Everyone here knows how much I don't own POT, right?…oh and I don't own Katzutaka Muraki.

**An.** Beta edited by Trumpet-Geek… Thank you so much.

**Chapter Two:** A Pillow-fight and a Budding Relationship.

Ryoma's game was slightly off today. He missed shots that, although they were complicated, should have been easy for him. This game was the longest so far, but he won in the end, seven games to five. As he went to meet his family, his father started ranting about how he would have beaten that opponent in five minutes due to his crappy playing style, and how Ryoma was so un-cute when he was scowling at him like he currently was. Ryoma ignored him as his mother congratulated him and told him that she and Nanjiroh were going away during the day to visit some old friends.

Ryoga and Kevin had noticed that Ryoma seemed a little off and they commented on that as soon as the parents were gone and they where back in the penthouse.

"Ryoma, what's wrong?" Kevin looked at Ryoma as Ryoga brought them some steaming tea.

"Nothing's wrong with me," he said and took his cup. Ryoga scowled.

"Oh, yes, there is. If you were all right, you would have beaten that useless guy in half the time it took you. Now tell us what's going on with you." Ryoma just stayed quiet and sipped his tea.

"Oh, come on! Is there something bothering you? Or, perhaps, someone?" At this Ryoma's eyes widened a fraction of a millimeter, but enough for the others' sharp eyes to notice. Ryoga's eyes narrowed and he glanced levelly at Ryoma.

"What happened? Who has done something to you?" Ryoma sighed. He felt so stupid. Maybe he was just getting upset over nothing. All the man had done was shake his hand, after all.

"It's really nothing. I'm just over reacting, that's all," Ryoma attempted to placate his older brother.

"Well, maybe and maybe not. I would still feel better if you told us about it," Kevin said.

"Oh, all right, but if you dare laugh at me I swear I will force you both to swallow your tennis rackets. Whole." Ryoga and Kevin sweat-dropped because of the serious tone of Ryoma's voice and nodded carefully. As Ryoma told them of the silver-haired man and how his actions made Ryoma feel uneasy, they both frowned. When Ryoma stopped they just sat there, not saying anything and definitely not laughing. Ryoga looked seriously angry and told Ryoma firmly;

"If you ever see that man again, you'll tell us, okay? You never know with people nowadays. And from now on either I or Kevin will follow you to practice so that you won't be alone there." Ryoma wanted to refuse, but that man really shook him. This was something he never felt before. He never got intimidated by anyone, so why now?

Ryoga, who was a little older, saw this as serious; he knew well enough that there were people out there who used young kids and teenagers for things he didn't even want to think about. But as Ryoma said, it could be that they where overreacting; so for now he or Kevin would accompany him to practice so that they could feel more at ease. After all this was agreed, Ryoma went to change clothes and take a nap, as he was very tired.

However, Kevin and Ryoga sat in the living room talking.

"What do you think, Ryoga? Is there a possibility that that man was… You know… Thinking of Ryoma like that?" Ryoga raised an eyebrow at him; this boy was more mature than he gave him credit for. Right now he looked so serious it was hard to think of him as a twelve-year-old.

"We can't know for sure. I mean, we weren't there and he might just have been a scary-looking person in general," Ryoga replied.

"Yeah, but you know Ryoma doesn't let people intimidate him. Have you ever seen him afraid of anything?" Ryoga shook his head.

"No, I haven't seen him at all as much as I would have wanted, but from what I remember and what I have heard, he doesn't let anyone get to him. That's what worries me about this. If Ryoma feels intimidated by someone, then something really has to be wrong. Well, there's nothing we can do about that at the moment. Let's just follow him to practice so he won't be alone." Kevin nodded. The two sat in silence for a while until Kevin broke the silence.

"So, you ever beaten Ryoma at tennis?" Ryoga shot a glare at the blonde.

"I've only played him once and lost. I bet I could win against him now, though. He doesn't seem too tough." He smirked and puffed his chest as if to look big and strong. Kevin huffed.

"Yeah right, you couldn't even beat him in the arcade. I don't even think you could even beat me if you tried. I'm only a step behind Ryoma and will soon surpass him," the two boys glared at each other, a spark of challenge in their eyes.

"Why don't we try and find out if that is true, then? You and me, a one set match, tonight after dinner?" Kevin eagerly agreed.

"All right, you're on. Prepare to be humiliated, loser," Kevin taunted.

"Loser? You little bra-" Ryoga didn't have time to finish as a pillow hit him in the face. He looked up in shock at Kevin, who ran away from the couch with a pillow in his hands. Ryoga smirked and grabbed a fluffy weapon of his own, following the blonde boy. They ran around the place, in and out of various rooms, laughing and having a great time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ryoma heard the ruckus but stayed in his bedroom. He let those two have their own fun as he opened the laptop his parents had brought for him. He wanted to check his e-mail and see if his friends had sent him anything.

He logged on and was surprised to see that there was one new mail in his inbox and three in the bulk. He opened the inbox and saw it was from Momo-senpai, but it had small letters from the others to.

_Yo, Echizen!_

_So, how's everything going over there?_

_You winning a lot?_

_We are doing well in the nationals; I think we might win this thing, hehe._

_I mean, we really can't lose, no we can't._

_But, I wish you could have been here. It's such a great feeling to be here, but I understand that the US Open is bigger and more important to you. If I where you, I would have gone, too._

_Come back soon, okay? Make sure you bring a trophy with you._

_It's your turn to buy the burgers, you know._

_Momo-chan._

'Hmm? That Momo, always thinking of food,' Ryoma thought as he went on to the next message.

_Echizen._

_If you don't win, it will be 100 laps when you come back. Yudan seizu ni ikou._

_Tezuka_

Ryoma gulped at the thought, but also knew that, as a man of few words, this was his captain's way of saying good luck.

_Ochibi-chan! Hoi hoi!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Have you won yet, nyah?_

_No?_

_Then do that soon._

_I want you to come back, nyah! I miss you!_

_Well, good luck, and if you play against any acrobatic players tell me all about it when you get home, ne?_

_Good luck, Eiji_

Ryoma smiled. Even if he never said it, he liked the energetic boy, but he could live without all those bone-crushing hugs.

_Hello, Echizen._

_I hope you are doing well and not over-exerting yourself in America._

_Don't let the pressure of being in such a big tournament get to you._

_You need to take care of yourself properly. Are you eating enough?_

_Eat healthy food and drink lots of fluids, or you might get sick._

_I wish you the best of luck,_

_Syuichiroh Oishi_

If I didn't already have a mother, Oishi-senpai could most definitely fill that role.

_Dear Echizen Ryoma;_

_I hope you don't forget to drink your milk every day._

_I would hate for you to come home no taller than before you left._

_I could always make a drink for you that could help get you taller better than milk and send it to you, if you wish._

_Just let me know._

_I hope you win this thing and we will do our best to do the same here._

_Inui_

Ryoma's face took on a slight green hue as he threw up in his head. He hastily scrolled down to the next one.

_Echizen._

_I'm only writing this because they won't leave me alone otherwise._

_So, I guess I should say good luck, then._

_But know this, if you loose that thing and come back looking depressed, I will hit you. Hard. So there._

_Kaidoh_

Ryoma sweat-dropped. Okay, that was interesting. He figured he'd better win, then. He wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of Kaidoh's temper.

_Hello Echizen!_

_I just wanted to say that I hope you are doing well, and I hope you will come back here soon._

_I promise we will celebrate your homecoming at Dad's sushi restaurant._

_Good luck, and we'll see you soon!_

_Kawamura Takashi_

Taka-san was always so caring and nice. Ryoma wondered how an e-mail would sound from him if he held a racquet. The computer would probably not last long once Taka-san went into burning mode.

_Hi Ryoma-chan! _

_I hope all's well with you, and that you are sweeping the courts with your opponents._

_Knowing you, several people have already cried of humiliation. Hehe._

_I have bought a gift for you, but you won't get it if you don't win!_

_Well, keep showing the world what you're made of and come home glowing from your victory._

_I'll be thinking of you._

_Good luck and hurry back. We all miss you here._

Fuji Syusuke 

Knowing who it is that has written that e-mail made Ryoma afraid to think of what the gift could be. Shaking his head, he went on to the next message.

_Echizen;_

_I only have one thing to tell you; if you dare lose to any mediocre players and come back with your tail between your legs, Ore-sama will never grace you with his melodic voice again._

_Atobe Keigo-sama_

That guy has a serious crush on himself. Ryoma thought that if he could, he would marry himself. He went on to read Momo's finishing lines.

_Well, anyway, good luck and we hope you come home soon._

_And don't worry about Atobe's note, he just gave us a note one day during the nationals and told us to include it in our next letter to you._

_Well, bye now Echizen. Ja ne._

Ryoma was happy to hear from his friends and wondered why Atobe would send him a note. He missed them dearly, but he would never admit to that, of course. He closed the laptop and noticed that the noise his friend and brother were making was still loud, but he didn't mind. He was tired enough to sleep through an earthquake. He needed rest. He had a dinner and then a meeting with his sponsor after that. His sponsor and he were going to look at some clothes that were new to his company and try to see if some of them could be worn.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Outside in another room, Kevin and Ryoga were having a fierce battle in which the pillows ripped open and the boys laughed their asses off as Ryoga collapsed on top of Kevin. There they lay panting and as they began to relax, they started to notice the position they where in. Ryoga rose to look down on Kevin, smiling.

"Heh, I won" he smirked, and as Kevin was about to protest, Ryoga crushed his lips to the younger man. Kevin was shocked, to say the least, but not displeased. Ryoga kissed him carefully and traced his tongue over Kevin's lips. Kevin opened his lips to allow Ryoga entrance. They explored each other's mouths for a while and soon they broke apart, blushing and panting for air. Ryoga stood and helped Kevin do the same. Neither of them spoke and Ryoga excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving Kevin to his thoughts.

Now, Kevin was not as naïve as Ryoma, but this situation was confusing. Why had it happened? What was this feeling that been had stirred inside of him when it happened? He didn't know; all he knew was that he wanted to feel it again. It was nice and to be in that situation made him feel happy in a way he'd never felt before.

Ryoga was not feeling any better. He sat down on the side of the huge tub and touched his lips, thinking. Why on earth had he done that? Kevin was his little brother's friend. He was twelve, for God's sake. But something about him seemed more mature than a normal twelve-year-old. Well, nowadays it was more common for teens to indulge in relationships of a more serious sort. But still, he had to admit that he was very fond of Kevin, even though he had only known him for little more than a day. But that was not anything unusual. Most people started their romance on the first day they met, so it was not so strange; but it was all coming down to Kevin's age. Ryoga had to take it very easy with this and see how Kevin felt about this.

Well, now was not the time for this, anyway. They needed to get ready for dinner and still have time to wake Ryoma up. That was not always an easy task, or so he had heard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Ryoma woke up after twenty minutes of trying to get Ryoga and Kevin to disappear, he took a shower and then got dressed. Karupin was lying on a chair in the living room, watching her boy's friends and the looks they were giving each other. She could sense that there was something different with them and wondered if they belonged to each other now. Their scents where mingled to a certain degree. She flipped her tail and meowed, as if to show her approval in finding a strong match to them both. Kevin stroked Karupin and she soon fell asleep. The door opened not long after and in came the elder Echizen's.

They all went to a restaurant and as they sat there Nanjiroh could see the glances exchanged between his eldest and the young blonde. As he caught Ryoga's eyes, he gave the boy a look that clearly said to be careful. Ryoga just nodded slightly and smiled disarmingly.

As it neared seven, Ryoma had to be driven to Mr. Thomson's office for their meeting. He went alone in a company-supplied limo.

"Well, I have to leave now, but I'll see you all in an hour or so. And by the way, congratulations you two. You look good together." Ryoma said with a smirk as he stepped out the door leaving two extremely flushed boys behind. Well, even Nanjiroh looked shocked. Wasn't Ryoma usually the most dense person to walk this planet if it didn't have anything to do with tennis? Only Rinko seemed to take it with ease. One could only guess that was what was called motherly instinct.

TBC…

XxX POT XxX POT XxX

**An.** Thank you so much for the reviews I love them.

I forgot to say it in the last chapter that I have borrowed Katzutaka Muraki from the fantastic Manga Yami no matsuei. Many of you who reviewed saw that right away, and I so agree he is a fabulous villain and I love him.

Nothing but him and his work as a doctor will appear here so it's not a crossover.

Okay Oriya will have a very teeny tiny role to.

I don't like OC's generally so I try not to create my own instead I borrow characters from other series.

The only OC's I can do are minor characters who play a less important role so Mr. Thomson is my own creation.

And as of next chapter the angst will begin.

Well I hope you liked.

See you next chapter.

Ja mata ne.

Enzeru


	4. A murder, A kidnapping and false

**Trapped**

**By. Enzeru**

**Disclaimer. **Everyone here knows how much I don't own POT, right? And I don't own Katzutaka Muraki.

**An. **Beta edited by Trumpet-Geek… Thankies.

**Chapter Three:** A murder, a kidnapping and false accusations.

The limo stopped outside an office building and the driver let Ryoma out. Ryoma went inside and took the elevator up to the tenth floor where Mr. Thomson had his office. Inside he found was soft music playing. He leaned against the wall as he listened with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

He was so happy and he even managed to enjoy his life at this point. To have found a great friend in Kevin was not something he had expected at all, but he was truly grateful for it. He had not been alone his first days in America because of him.

And to have met his adopted brother again and actually spending time together had been surprisingly fun. He really liked his brother; he was a little annoying, but really fun to be around for the most part. He could see Kevin and Ryoga get along great from the start. There was just something about the two that seemed to fit together, like two puzzle pieces.

All he could hope for was that his baka oyaji didn't destroy anything there. He really could be annoying. He would never, ever understand how his mother could handle him. He supposed she was just one of those miracle women who had nerves of steel and a thread of patience several miles long.

Soon there was a ping as the elevator reached the floor of the office. The doors opened and as he stepped out, Mr. Thomson's secretary met him on her way out.

"Good evening, Miss Mason. Are you leaving? Am I late?" Ryoma felt confused, although it wouldn't surprise him if he were.

"Ah! Hello Ryoma. No, you're not late. Mr. Thomson just told me I could quit early tonight since you're his last appointment anyway. You just go right in; he's expecting you. Oh, and congratulations on your success. I hope you get far. 'Bye now." Ryoma saw her wave at him when the doors to the elevator closed. He smiled. She was a nice person, but he thought she could do better than to be someone's secretary. She was very educated; she had told him how she had gone to Harvard Law. Ryoma shrugged and turned to go to the office.

He knocked the door and, as he heard Mr. Thomson call out for him to enter, he did. He went up to the desk and sat down, facing his sponsor.

"Welcome, Ryoma. How are you today?" Ryoma nodded his usual greeting for the man.

"Well, anyway. We have come up with a new line of clothing and I had hoped you would find some of it in your taste." They sat there looking at pictures and Ryoma voiced that he liked the clothes he was shown. After about thirty minutes, they had decided on the clothes that Ryoma would wear and Ryoma felt good about it. He liked the clothes he got from his sponsor. They were all great fit and felt nice.

"Thank you, Mr. Thomson. I'll wait for the delivery and do my best in the games. I guess that's it for tonight then?" Mr. Thomson nodded.

'I guess Katzutaka's busy since he didn't get here already. Lucky for Ryoma. Now I hope he manages to get out before Katzutaka gets here and sees him. I made this happen as quickly as I could by not having Ryoma try the clothes and I can only hope that was enough.'

"Yes, that's all. I'll see you soon, then. You can find your own way out, right?" Ryoma nodded and went for the door, but just a few steps short, the door burst open and in stepped the creepy man from before. The man closed the door after he and a person who seemed like a servant or chauffer stepped inside. Ryoma couldn't stop the shudder going through him as the grey eye once again seemed to stare right into him. He unconsciously backed away a few steps.

"Mr. Thomson. I hope you weren't just going to let this little beauty leave before I got here? Because I know you would never risk doing something that would anger me." He looked ready for murder, by the look he shot Ryoma's sponsor.

"Ah, but.. I mean.. We were just done with our meeting, what would you have me do? I couldn't really keep him here by force."

"Oh, and why would you not have been able to do that? Really, you disappoint me. After so many years of being loyal, now you turn on me?" Mr. Thomson shook his head, but Katzutaka focused on Ryoma instead and walked towards the obviously shivering boy. Ryoma backed up, but soon hit the desk and could get no further. The tall man walked right up to him and trapped him in place by putting his hands on the desk at Ryoma's sides, while leaning his face close to the youth's. His mouth was just beside Ryoma's ear as he spoke.

"Are you afraid of me, boy?" Ryoma was starting to shake like a leaf, scared of the man trapping him.

"I think you are. You're definitely afraid of me. I can smell your fear." He licked Ryoma's neck and smirked at the tiny whimper he got as a reward for the action.

"I can taste your fear, and it's purely delicious. The taste of innocence. I will enjoy breaking you and making you mine." He grabbed Ryoma's chin with his glove-clad hand and claimed the untouched lips in a fierce kiss. Ryoma whimpered and held his lips clamped shut tightly, but as the man put a hard pressure on his jaw with the hand on his chin, Ryoma gasped from the pain and Katzutaka forced his tongue inside.

This made Ryoma snap out of his frozen state and he bit down on the offending piece of flesh hard enough to draw blood. Then he pushed the man back so he could slip past him to make a break for the door, but he was soon grabbed by the man, who still stood by the door. The man grabbed Ryoma's hands and held them behind his back so Ryoma could not move.

"Hold him; we'll take him with us. I'm sorry, Mr. Thomson, but you will have to lose your new cash cow, I'm afraid, as he is now coming with me." Katzutaka glared at the sponsor with a trickle of blood running down his chin.

"What the fuck are you talking ab-" Ryoma was hit on the side of his head by his captor so hard that he got dizzy. Katzutaka neared him and lifted his chin to talk to him.

"What I am talking about, my dear little pet, is the fact that you will from this day on belong to me. You will belong to me, do whatever I say, and above all, you will never meet your friends and family again. That is what the fuck I'm talking about." Ryoma's eyes were huge and he looked truly afraid. Mr. Thomson chose that moment to interfere.

"But you can't. That's not possible! Right now, he's participating in the U.S. Open. You can't just take him. People will understand something is wrong about this and the police will look into kidnapping, and as I'm the last person to see him, I will be a suspect. I'm sure of it. And I can't think that would be good for you, right? If I get in trouble I mean." Katzutaka smirked took out a paper from his coat.

"This is a lab result with a positive result for steroids. So finding this on your desk will tell the police following. **'Ryoma was tested positive for steroid use and, in his rage for being accused for drug use, he goes mad, grabs a gun here in the office registered to you and shoots you. As he then realizes what he has done, he flees, never to be seen again. He'll be a teenager on the run from the police for the murder he supposedly committed.'** That's how I shall get away with taking him with me." Mr. Thomson looked deathly pale. He didn't want to know, but he asked anyway.

"I d-d-don't have a gun, so h.-h-how exactly will this work?" Katzutaka reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at Mr. Thomson.

"Well, first we need you dead," he said and shot him straight between the eyes. Behind him, Ryoma screamed. He let the gun drop to the floor to make sure Mr. Thomson died.

"Noooo!" Ryoma screamed as he saw the man fall down, blood pouring down his face. He pulled his leg up and kicked the man holding him in the shin and pulled out of the grip on his arms. With tears running down his face and in sheer panic, he threw himself at the gun and pointed it at Katzutaka who turned, looking at him with a sickeningly amused look on his face.

"You bastard!" Ryoma screamed and pulled the trigger, and… click…He looked at the gun and tried again… click… click.. click click click.

"No, no, noo!" He sobbed as Katzutaka walked up to him Ryoma shook out of fear so much that he dropped the gun. He felt a stinging pain in his neck as everything turned dark.

"Good boy, those fingerprints will do just fine on this beautiful gun I have registered on Mr. Thomson. Come now, let's leave. We have a plane to catch and this patient of mine needs to be taken to the right hospital." Katzutaka lifted Ryoma in his arms and they left., totally ignoring the security cameras as they went since they are not active at the moment. The late Mr. Thomson knew not to have his security on as he was expecting a visit from Katzutaka, or at least that's what Katzutaka believes.

That was the last day of Ryoma's life before he entered Hell.

**Japan, five days after the incident.**

Tezuka sat at his computer while Fuji sat on his bed, reading a book. They where doing research for a school project that was going to be finished by graduation. All the regulars had been waiting for Echizen to respond to their mail. They had tried to, well, Momo and Eiji had been calling him a dozen times but no answer had come.

Fuji and Tezuka were the level-headed ones, but now they where curious and had decided to go on the net to watch American sport news.

"Ne, Tezuka… I truly envy you…" As Tezuka didn't respond he took it as a sign to continue.

"You got to play a serious game against Ryoma before he left. All I got was half a practice match. I never really got to try my strength against him before he went to the pro circuit. He might just be a rookie, but he is still playing amongst the elite in pro tennis. I should envy him but I don't. I envy you and all of those who gets to play against him over there." Tezuka glanced back at Fuji, who didn't seem to notice his familiar way of talking about Ryoma.

"You can always challenge him once he gets back," was Tezuka's short answer. Fuji smiled at the thought.

"Aa, maybe I can be the first to play against him once he gets back home." Soon Tezuka found what he was looking for, News clips concerning the U.S. Open.

"Fuji, it's ready." Fuji smiled as he grabbed the extra chair and sat next to Tezuka. They saw a few clips showing Ryoma's victories, nothing strange so far, but then they saw a headline that made them both freeze.

"'**Teenage tennis prodigy suspect for drug use and wanted for murder.'**

**The suspect has been on the run since early evening on September the third when his sponsor Harry Thomson was murdered in his office. The murder happen during the time the young Ryoma Echizen was currently with him for a meeting. The police have found a document on the desk with a lab result showing positive results for steroids in the blood of one Ryoma Echizen. Also, the gun used to kill Harry Thomson was covered with the boy's fingerprints. The police suspect that Ryoma Echizen shot his sp**

**onsor because he approached him with those results. Young Echizen Ryoma is a twelve-year-old…"**

Tezuka and Fuji stopped watching by then and they both where in a state of shock. They could only think one thing.

'There's no way that is true. Ryoma loves tennis more than anything else and he would never taint that with the presence of drugs. But then where is he?'

They looked at each other, both with expressions of concern, which was something highly unusual for the both of them. But now it was the baby of the Seigaku regulars they were talking of and that worried the two players.

"We need to tell the others," was all Fuji said as he rose and walked out the door with Tezuka on his heels. They had to tell the others but what on earth were they going to say?

**America, a week after the incident**

Ryoga and Kevin sat in Ryoma's room, taking care of Karupin, who seemed to know something was wrong as her boy had been gone so long and the boy's family was acting very strange. She went to Kevin, who seemed lost in thought, and pushed on his hand with her nose to show him comfort in the only way she could.

"Oh, Karupin. You know so well, don't you? He's missing and the accusations made against him are absurd. How can they even begin to accuse a twelve year old of that?" Ryoga looked at Kevin sympathetically and walked over to his place on the bed sitting down next to him, holding him tight.

"That is how this world works, Kevin. All we can do now is try and make the people see that Ryoma would never do that. Tennis is sacred to him and drugs… I don't even think he has any knowledge of drugs whatsoever, aside from the use of them being bad." Kevin relaxed in Ryoga's arms and petted Karupin softly. The three needed all the comfort they could get. Rinko cried all the time and Nanjiroh hadn't spoken in days; he just held his wife.

The only person Nanjiroh had actually spoken to was the lawyer he had hired to defend Ryoma in his absence. He couldn't believe it. He blamed himself. If he had not said yes for Ryoma to enter this thing in the first place, they would still be home in Japan and Ryoma would be playing with Seigaku in the Nationals. He screwed up big time. There was no trace of Ryoma and his prints were all over the gun. But drugs? He was twelve for God's sake. He barely knew what drugs were. His boy… What was he doing now? Was he even alive? He wouldn't rest until his son was found and back home.

**Japan, a week after the incident.**

"Why? Why can't we go there and help? The police there don't want to help him. They just want to get him in prison for something he would never ever do. I wanna help Ochibi! Nyah." Eiji was really upset by this whole thing. He always had such strong feelings for the little boy; he was like a little brother. Eiji had clung to him almost as soon as he entered Seigaku.

Eiji was a person with tons of love to give and he showed his love for everyone. Okay, so he would never dare to glomp Kaidoh, obviously, as he would get his head cut off. And, well, he had too much respect for Tezuka to do that to the stoic captain. And Inui was doubtful since he didn't want to risk getting one of his drinks for lunch one day. Oishi's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Eiji, please calm down. You know there is no way for us to do anything. The only thing we can do is pray and keep our hopes up, for Echizen's sake." Eiji started trembling and then he started crying softly as he put his head in his hands.

"I-I know that, Syuichiroh. D-datte, I feel so helpless right now. Why has this happened to Ochibi? Doushite?" Oishi sat down by Eiji and held him close letting him cry into his chest.

"I don't know, but Echizen is strong… A-and he needs us to be strong for him as well… So we should not cry for him, right?" Oishi said as he, too, cried for his lost kouhai. It hurt Oishi to see his doubles partner like this. They all wanted to know what had happened to Ryoma but they where all still too young to be able to do anything. Sometimes he truly hated being a kid.

TBC…

XxXxX POT XxXxX

**AN.** Thank you for the reviews I got. I love them.

I hope you liked this chapter, from now there will be angst and the chapters will show small parts from all the people involved and how they handle the next five years.

So I will climb through these five years with a steady pace, but not to fast.

This first part of the series is mostly about these five years and the thoughts from all the people involved.

Ja mata ne

Enzeru


	5. A clue and a plan down the drains

**Trapped**

**By. Enzeru**

**Disclaimer. **Everyone here knows how much I don't own POT, right? And I don't own Katzutaka Muraki or Oriya.

**Chapter Four**. A clue and a plan down the drains.

**Unknown location a week after the incident.**

Ryoma lay panting on a bed with tears streaming from his eyes, body shaking like a leaf from fear as well as pain and exhaustion. His eyes were unfocused and seemed too be staring at the wall to his side. He was covered in fluids of all sorts, sweat, blood and semen from the activities and multiple orgasms of the man who was currently withdrawing from him making him wince yet again.

The man was his kidnapper, the scary man by the name of Katzutaka Muraki. He had let Ryoma be for an entire week just coming in and talking to him briefly every night, 'just a way to let you get accustomed to your new home' he had said.

'_Home? What a joke'_ Ryoma had thought at that. As soon as he got the chance he would get the hell out of here. He didn't know where he was but that didn't matter. All he knew was that he had been sleeping for more than 24 hours thanks to the sedatives Muraki had given him.

But his alone time had been abruptly taken away this night as Muraki had come in and 'claimed his pet' as he had called it. Ryoma had kicked and hit him, screamed and tried everything he could to get the man away from him but to no use. Ryoma was very small and Katzutaka was a big muscular man, so him fighting the man was useless, but Ryoma did it anyway. There was no way he would ever give Katzutaka the pleasure of him giving in.

Ryoma would never become the pet that this man so badly wanted him to be. As Katzutaka had entered him dry and taken his innocence he had kissed him, the pain was unbearable and that combined with the tongue invading his mouth made him feel sick. He screamed into the man's mouth and tears fell from his tightly closed eyes.

He didn't want this, not at all. This man had taken something that did not belong to him, something Ryoma was still supposed to keep for someone special at the right time. This thought gave him the power he needed to fight back yet again, his eyes opened and he glared at the man as he bit down on the foreign object that was in his mouth and he bit it hard. Katzutaka screamed and grabbed Ryoma's chin with such force that his mouth was forced open and the man rose above him.

Ryoma had really bitten him hard for there was blood flowing from Katzutaka's mouth and down his chin and neck. But instead of lashing out at the boy he merely smirked and leaned his face down to stare into Ryoma's eyes as he put his left hand around his neck.

"Well well, my 'pet' has a bite. I think I'll enjoy this more than I thought." And then Ryoma had screamed in terror. Well he had tried at least but screaming with a hand that's blocking your airway isn't the easiest thing to do.

Now as Katzutaka had pulled out of him he rolled to his side and pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face in his knees. He wanted to disappear; he didn't want to be here. Katzutaka looked down at him.

"Sleep now, you will need your rest. I'll be back tomorrow." And with that he walked out of the room. Ryoma fell asleep around ten minutes after that.

Katzutaka walked through some hallways and soon reached a door and walked outside to a garden where he located the person he was hoping would be there.

"Konbanwa Oriya." He sat down by the smoking man who sat out there in the traditional outfit he so loved to use. Oriya looked at him with a somewhat bored expression.

"Katzutaka." He said simply nodding to the man.

"You seem to be in a good mood, am I right?" He continued as Katzutaka didn't say anything only looking very satisfied.

"Aa, I've finally gotten to have my first taste of my precious pet." Oriya looked at him and saw the smirk on his face.

"He's a feisty one. He bites." He said as he moved his tongue around his mouth. He liked them feisty, but not in a rebellious way. He would teach Ryoma to use his energy and feistiness in a more productive way that would in the end benefit them both.

"Aren't you taking a too great risk with this one? You have never kept your playthings around like this before, what's so special about this one?"

"This boy is special. I have no intention to ever let him go, this one's mine, all mine. And I will keep him. We will stay here for as long as you allow it and don't worry he will be put to work to, but only people able to pay the price he's worth will get to have him."

Oriya looked towards the moon and shrugged.

"Well, you can stay for as long as you like. Just make sure he doesn't do anything that could cause trouble for my work here." At that they both sat there silently smoking under the full moon.

Katzutaka was sure of one thing after this night. Now when he had gotten his first taste of the teen he knew he would never let him go.

**America. 1 month and 3 weeks after the incident. **

Kevin and Ryoga sat together with Echizen Nanjiroh and the lawyer he had attained to help with the suspicions against his son. Rinko couldn't deal with it at all so she had gone home to Japan to be with Nanako for a while until she could think clearly again. The lawyer had once again told Nanjiroh that there was nothing he could do to get the police to drop the accusations until new evidence or Ryoma himself was found.

Nanjiroh was furious as the lawyer took his leave and he fully contemplated switching lawyer since his current one did absolutely nothing to help his lost son. Ryoga was trying to calm his father down as the phone rang trough the apartment. Kevin saw that neither father nor son made a move to answer it so he went over to the phone.

"Hello." Kevin answered simply.

"Hello, this is detective Fredericks. I was calling for Mr. Echizen, is he present by any chance?" Kevin looked at the man who in his frustration had slumped against the wall with his son hugging him in a comforting way.

"I'm sorry he's not available at this moment, would you like me to give him a message?" Kevin said as he didn't want to disturb the duo just yet, he wanted to give them a few minutes to collect themselves first.

"Yes if you would be so kind could you please tell him that we have new information and that we would like him to come down to the station today if possible. This is really important. I'll be expecting him."

"Alright I'll let him know as soon as possible. Thank you, bye." Kevin the hung up and walked into the kitchen to make some tea for them so they could all relax a bit. He came out and told the two men silently to come and drink some tea with him as he needed to tell them something. After a while Kevin told them of the phone call and Nanjiroh immediately walked over to his phone and called his lawyer and asked him to meet them at the police station.

Nanjiroh was not stupid enough to do anything without the lawyer present. He didn't want anything to go wrong and make matters worse. And about an hour later Nanjiroh, Ryoga, Kevin and the lawyer made their way up to Detective Fredericks. After the lawyer had talked to the girl at the reception they where all escorted to a room and told to wait for the detective as she went to get him.

Kevin sat by Ryoga and held his hand. Ryoga smiled and gave a squeeze as they let go when the detective arrived.

They all said hello and even tough the detective asked if the young ones should not leave they stayed and Nanjiroh explained that this concerned them as much as it did him. Then the detective began.

"Today there was an unexpected find made in the office of Mr. Thomson that is binding evidence of what truly transpired the night of the murder. In the office there is a small ventilation drum no more than three inches in diameter, it is nothing but an open pass way to the outside of the building that allow a little fresh air to be let inside. This particular shaft hasn't been checked as it was no one who could have thought something was indeed hidden there. It has to be opened by removing several screws so no one paid that any attention but one of the people there today opened it up to let more air inside the stuffy office and there they made a find that changed this whole case." The detective paused there which made Ryoga (who had become furious as he heard that something was found after all this time) twitch violently and the man continued.

"What we found was this tape-recorder, and after having listened to the tape we now know exactly what transpired that night. I understand that this might be hard to listen to but please just listen." He started playing a tape on another player as the one they found was folded as evidence and could not be used this way.

As they all listened to the tape they all had feelings that shifted rapidly, anger, confusion, fear, sorrow, worry, hopefulness, fury and nausea. Well Kevin felt nauseous anyway. As the gunshot was fired Kevin lurched over his chair and threw up violently, Ryoga threw himself after his boyfriend and held him tight and rubbed a hand soothingly at his back as they listened to the last seconds of the tape. As detective Fredericks turned the tape off Ryoga helped Kevin to sit in his chair and he turned to the detective.

"What kind of fucked up operation are you running here? How can you miss something like that? DO you even understand what you have done because of this sloppiness? Do you even care at all about the victims of cases like this? Everyone told you that there was no way Ryoma could ever do anything like that. But NO you where all so sure that you were dealing with some kind of delinquent that you just had to suspect him of something like this. So instead of trying to find my KIDNAPPED baby brother you all went on a manhunt for him since you had him pinned as a murderer…" At that point he felt a pair of arms pull at his arm and he turned with tears flooding down his face to look into the eyes of his sobbing boyfriend. Ryoga fell to his knees and hugged Kevin and the two could care less about the people seeing them like this. The bond the three had shaped in just two days was stronger than any they had ever felt. Nanjiroh was furious and glared at the detective who looked at them with somber eyes.

"I understand that this must be hard for you…" But that was just such a stupid thing to say to the sad people in front of him so Nanjiroh just growled back.

"No. you don't. If you did understand you would not look like that. If you understood you would feel sad that it happened to someone else. You would have some kind of reaction toward us who are right now angry as hell at YOU. You have put us all through hell and all because you didn't do your job properly. You got it stuck in your head that my son did what you accused him of that no one made any greater effort in trying to find more evidence. This is all unforgivable. Now I hope you will put all your efforts on trying to track down my son and the true culprit of this whole mess." Nanjiroh rose and motioned for the teens to follow, leaving his lawyer to finish up with the detective.

Kevin went home to Ryoga's apartment and he lied down on the bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

Ryoga decided to get in touch with Ryoma's friends from Japan to tell them of what was going on. He felt they had the right to know. Now, how to get in touch with them?

**Ryoma POV.**

Itai…my entire body hurts. And he's coming back tonight. I'm…afraid. I want to go home. What have I ever done to deserve this? I try to fight him but he's so strong. Two days ago I actually managed to throw him off me and ran for the door but I didn't even get halfway to the door when I was thrown back at the bed. I don't think I have ever screamed like that in my life. But when I think about it, I realize I never screamed for anything before he took me away.

He tells me he didn't break any bones but he hurt me enough to let me feel my punishment for a few days, it is to teach me for the future he says. Bastard… I'm not some fucking dog he can just throw around like a torn rag-doll. He says I belong to him. Yeah right, he's such a high and mighty asshole.

Ahh shit. I guess trying to sit up is out of the question still. Fuck it hurts, I haven't even been here for two months and still I've been punished many times. Well I guess pain is one way to know that I'm fighting the bastard. Shit… now my eyes are watering to. I will not cry. I will not. I want to go home. Shit here comes the waterworks.

FUCK. I never knew I was so weak. Everyone always asked me to smile more to show my emotions… WELL here I am crying like a baby and guess what… I will cry and laugh and show people I care and what I feel. I WILL do ANYTHING that my family and friends wants me to do if I can just come home. I want to go home. Please help me. Save me someone please, PLEASE.

**Normal POV.**

Ryoma was lying on his bed slowly turning to curl up into fetal position. He cried and repeated his plea for help like a mantra for about twenty minutes before he had cried himself to sleep.

He was scared, hell he was completely terrified. Anyone would be, be that a twelve year old or a thirty year old it would not matter. Everyone should fear Katzutaka Muraki, for he was a man to be feared. When Ryoma needed medical attention after his punishments Katzutaka got help from his friend Oriya. He was the owner of this building and that man always looked bored when tending to Ryoma.

Ryoma had never been overly religious but since he was kidnapped he had prayed every day, begging for help. Now the question was, would help come?

**Unknown location. 2 months after the incident.**

"Demo Muraki-san, the boy's a liability to this entire company. Why won't you just get rid of the little idiot? It's just a kid. I don't understand that you took such a risk just to have him." Katzutaka looked annoyed at the man in front of him. He was not happy, things had gotten complicated, not very but enough to keep him more alert than usual. He hated to be alert; he was a man of ease.

"If you don't stop complaining I might get rid of you, now relax. They don't have any information aside from a tape with a few voices." The thing was that a tape recorder had recently been discovered in the late Mr. Thomson's office with a recording of his murder and the abduction of Echizen Ryoma.

His plan had gone down the drains but he was not worried. He was nowhere near that city anymore or that entire continent for that matter and besides they didn't have any knowledge as to who they were or what they looked like. Not even the fact that he himself was Japanese could be detected since he spoke flawless English. The closest they would be able to get was to maybe detect a slight Asian accent.

And at present time he was training his price pet in private. Ryoma was locked into his new room, which Katzutaka had given him in a small hotel owned by an old friend of his. All of Katzutaka's closest and most trusted employees (the ones who were involved in all his illegal business) knew he had the boy there and there was always a guard outside the door if he managed to escape.

Katzutaka rose to leave his office for tonight, he had no more patients to tend to and he wanted to see his pet. These first two months had been a pain several times. Ryoma seemed to have his heart set on escaping and had almost succeeded a few times. He had tricked the guards while being escorted to dinner and he had managed to get out the window even tough he was on the fifth floor. He was skillful no one could say anything against that but that was something Katzutaka liked about the boy. He intended to train the boy into a worthy and skillful slave.

He had more pets before but they all where reduced to being full time whores who worked and earned him and his friend loads of money, because the hotel his friend owned was only a cover for the brothel that it truly was. Most of the prostitutes working there were held there as bondage slaves, with no option to leave and only able to keep a minimal amount of the money they earned, they had no other choice than to do as ordered. The ages of the prostitutes was very varied from the youngest of twelve to the oldest of thirty years old. And there was both female and male prostitutes working there, the males being very feminine looking with their delicate faces and lithe forms.

Most of these people were runaways, street kids, outcasts or people who had gone bankrupt with nowhere else to go. And some just had a debt to repay to Muraki be that for having gained his protection or for an operation they could not have afforded without his 'help'. Muraki never did anything without gaining something from it.

It was a popular place among criminals as well as other people with shady intentions and obviously the general clientele of various brothels and street prostitutes. This place was well known for its well trained workers which was the reason for his fortune. The workers were expensive and only the people with the big cash could rent them for the night. Low level guests had to stick with the street prostitutes or the less fancy brothels.

Ryoma was not one intended to be a whore, he was to be Katzutaka's personal slave. He would only be able to have a client if they paid a high enough price for him. He was Katzutaka's price pet and would be the one to follow him to parties and other social gatherings where he could show the boy off. Well that wouldn't be until he learned his place and knew not to cause a ruckus or speak when not allowed. And that day may be far down the road still but Katzutaka was nothing if not a patient man.

As Katzutaka came upon the building he entered the building through the back door and went for the elevator. When he arrived he went for Ryoma's room but there was commotion there and he wondered what had happened. He ran there to see the guards holding a fighting Ryoma down trying to sedate him.

"Everybody out now. I will deal with this." He spoke loud with authority. His assistant came up to him and explained the situation.

"He managed to escape again Muraki-san. He made the guard think he was sick and choking on his vomit. As he opened the door the boy smashed a chair on his head and ran. He was found in the elevator shaft. He had jumped up on top of the elevator just waiting for it to go down. Luckily it was the personal elevator and not many use it at this hour." Katzutaka glared at the man and told him to leave. As the door closed he neared Ryoma who was standing by the far wall of the room looking like a trapped animal ready for an attack at any time. This just made Katzutaka smile even more and walk slowly towards him.

"Have you not yet learnt that escape is futile? You will only suffer needlessly my pet. Every time you do something like this you will be severely punished and you already know it." Ryoma raised a lamp he had taken from his night stand to use as a weapon.

Ryoma was not one to let people control his life so for him to be locked up in a room with a guard always outside the door made him feel like a caged animal, and as such he was angry and took every opportunity possible to get away and gain his freedom. He was afraid there was no denying that and that feeling really annoyed him. He was not used to feel fear for anything. He was usually the one to put bullies at their place not cower upon the sight of them.

But Ryoma knew to fear this man, Muraki Katzutaka. After what he'd heard he was a very high standing Doctor in Japan and who also sometimes traveled to other countries to share his expertise with the hospitals there. But he was a truly sadistic bastard, he seemed to enjoy watching other people suffer, well at least he enjoyed making Ryoma suffer. He always smiled a disgustingly evil smile even when he was angry at Ryoma for disobeying.

He had told Ryoma what was expected of him but there was no way Ryoma would stand for that. He was not a slave he was a free person and he would never loose himself for the likes of Muraki Katzutaka. He still had all his will to survive and as long as he had that he would not become one of those idiots who worked there and did all they were ordered to. But now as Katzutaka closed in on him and cornered him his anger made him yell at the man with the lamp held tight.

"No stop. Leave me alone you monster. I'm never going to stop trying, you will never control me. I will always have my own will and you will never be able to take that away. You might be able to lock it away but it will always be there and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Oh I think I can." He walked up to the teen that ran for him with the lamp held high. Unfortunately Katzutaka is much taller and much stronger than him. As Ryoma slung his arm to hit Katzutaka his arm was grabbed in a hold so strong that he dropped the lamp and the next second he was held high over the floor by a hand on his neck choking him. When Ryoma's body was almost completely limp he was thrown to the bed. Ryoma tried to move but he had hardly gotten back the air in his lungs when Katzutaka towered over him with a bare chest. He had removed his coat and shirt.

"Now be a good boy and accept this as punishment for your disobedience." Ryoma could do nothing but scream. This man was a doctor and had all the knowledge he needed to torture you with nothing but his hands and still know when to stop before it became lethal. He still hadn't healed from his last punishment and right now he was terrified.

TBC…

XxXxX POT XxXxX

**AN. **Thank you so much for the reviews they are what keeps me alive and breathing.

I hope you all liked the chapter, Katzutaka is a mean mean person and I feel so sorry for Ryoma. These next five years are going to be hard and painful for him.

I really don't know how I got the idea of putting a pairing between Ryoga and Kevin, it just became natural to do that. And I really find them cute together.

As for Katzutaka and Ryoma well for one thing, I needed a good looking villain and Muraki is such a gorgeous man, just picture him and Ryoma together…..dreamy Yeah I like it.

Well **don't forget to review** and I'll get the next chapter up within a week.

Ja mata ne

Enzeru


	6. A year gone by and still fresh tears

**Trapped**

**By. Enzeru**

**Disclaimer.** Everyone here knows how much I don't own POT, right… And I don't own Katzutaka Muraki or Oriya. Cries

**Chapter five.**** A year gone by and still fresh tears**

**America 1 year after the incident.**

Ring…Ring…Ring..

"Hello." Came the tired answer.

"Hey Kevin it's me." The voice sounded sad.

"Hi. What time is it?" Kevin said as he rubbed at eyes that were already raw from a night of rubbing them continously.

"It's six am. Were you sleeping?" The voice spoke slowly and carefully.

"No. I've not been able to sleep all night. How about you?"

"No not at all. I just…I needed to hear your voice." Kevin felt the exact same grief as his boyfriend did but today was worse than the rest.

"You want me to come over?" He could hear a muffled sob in the background.

"Yeah I would like that. Thanx Kev." Kevin felt a tear slowly fall down his own cheek as he heard the small sobs from the older teen.

"All right I'll be there in an hour okay? Try to relax in the mean time okay?"

"Yeah. See you then. Love you Kev." Kevin smiled.

"Yeah I know. I love you to Ryoga." They hung up and Kevin rushed to get ready to go home to his boyfriend's apartment. It was their one year anniversary but they could not celebrate it, they could not find it in them to see anything good with this day. One year since the disappearance of Ryoma Echizen. He and Ryoga were the only sources of comfort for each other. Nanjiroh and Rinko were so wrapped up in their own things and were traveling back and forth between America and Japan.

They had been going out for a year but had not once spent the night together. They had decided they were still not ready for something like that. Well Kevin wasn't, he was still so young. But they spent all the time they could with each other. They had both lost someone of great importance to them. Even tough Ryoma and Ryoga hadn't met much they had forged a brotherly bond during the time they actually had spent together. And he had already lost Ryoma once before of his own choice and it was horrible to have to go through that again.

Kevin had never really had any friends before Ryoma and when he first heard of Ryoma he saw him as a big rival and played tennis learning Ryoma's moves in order to win against him. He lost and his rivalry turned in to admiration as he entered the US Open. Then when they started hanging out that admiration turned into a very strong friendship bond.

Kevin had now started talking to the Seigaku regulars also as a way to keep them informed but also it was the only way he could still be linked to Ryoma he thought.

As he reached Ryoga's apartment he entered and was immediately enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. He hugged right back and they both cried in each other's arms. It was the one-year anniversary and still no clues whatsoever concerning the whereabouts of Ryoma. Now the police was no longer prioritizing this case even though it was still open.

Thanks to the tape recorder that was found on the scene they had at least gotten Ryoma's name cleared of any suspicions, even though there would always be people who would never stop believing the rumor that he had taken drugs. But still no Ryoma was found.

Kevin and Ryoga had with the distant help of the Seigaku regulars made a homepage on the Internet telling their story and showing pictures of Ryoma. They asked for any information anyone at all could have but not much of a reply was given. Mostly people just wrote them in sympathy. They knew it was a long shot but they felt they had to do something not to feel worthless.

Kevin and Ryoga had called Fuji yesterday and with the speaker on they had talked about the one-year that had gone. They walked down memory lane for a moment and just shared a few laughs at the memory of the match between Japan and America. And with slight regret in his voice Ryoga talked of the time on the cruise when he had met the Seigaku team. They all shared the memories as if that helped deal with Ryoma's absence.

But nothing could compare to having the real anti social little arrogant brat close to them.

**Japan 1 year after the incident.**

During this year all the regulars had been sad but the most obvious ones were Momo and Eiji. They all felt sad this day and you could not find any of them alone. During school they were all quiet and none ate their lunches. After school they all gathered in the sushi shop to just be together. No one had protested this, it was never up for discussion they all just seemed to go there on their own and now they all sat in a corner together.

Eiji who was always so emotional over everything sat leaning into Oishi's chest and cried silently. Eiji and Oishi was now an official couple and they looked very cute together. Momo was not much better off than Eiji, he to had tears run down his face. He would also need some comfort but since his relationship was a secret there was nothing he could do. Kaidoh who sat to Momo's right glanced down at him and silently wished he could lean down to hold his secret boyfriend but he was not that kind of open person. He was not prepared to show his emotions so openly.

"It's been a whole year now huh?" Taka said quietly.

"Aa. A year and not one clue as to where he is." Tezuka confirmed.

"I got a call from Kevin yesterday; he and Ryoga are not dealing with this so well." Fuji said.

"As time moves on this case will be less and less of a priority. I just wish there was something we could do." Tezuka said. He was as upset as the rest, he had lost all of his composure and his face showed his concern and frustration.

"But we can't since we're nothing more than children still. There is absolutely nothing we could do in order to help, so let's not think of it." Kaidoh was dealing with things his own way; he got mad and easily annoyed.

"Yes that is true. All we can do is to have hope." Oishi said quietly. The others nodded in agreement.

"Hey let's not sit here all gloomy. Let's eat some sushi and just enjoy this, try to bring some light to this day." Fuji said in a positive tone. Momo snapped up at that.

"Light? How the hell are we supposed to have fun today of all days. Do you think we can just forget what this day is?" Fuji opened his eyes to small slits and glared at Momo.

"I have NOT forgotten what day it is. But Ryoma would never want us to be depressed because of him. He would feel bad for doing that to us, even tough he would never admit it." Fuji spoke slowly but with a hint of anger in his voice. He would never forget what this day was and he would never lose hope for his little friend. But he would not disrespect Ryoma and act all depressed all the time either. He would hold his head up high and keep his hope up for Ryoma. And he knew Tezuka did the same as well.

They sat there for a few hours while talking and eating. Eiji soon smiled to as they joked and talked of what they would do when Ryoma finally came back home.

But as evening became late they said bye and went on their ways. Momo walked with Kaidoh and they argued as long as everyone else could hear them but as they reached Kaidoh's home Momo walked him to the door. Kaidoh invited him in for tea and as soon as he closed the door after his guest he pulled Momo in for a hug. They held each other tightly just showing the comfort they needed. Momo understood that this was Kaidoh's way to apologize for not comforting him in the sushi shop. They went in and had tea with Kaidoh's parents and just enjoyed the moment.

Fuji and Tezuka went home together through a park near their homes.

"Ne Kunimitsu, do you think he will come home again? I think I'm really starting to loose hope here." Fuji's face shoved nothing other than his trademark smile but Tezuka could hear in his voice the tiny shiver that showed his real sorrow over loosing Echizen. Tezuka knew Fuji had feelings for the younger tensai, even tough Fuji himself really wasn't sure what they meant.

"He'll be back. Don't loose hope, for his sake." Was Tezuka's short answer.

"Aa, you're right I know." Fuji wanted to cry but would not do that, but as he felt Tezuka's arms wrap around him he buried his face in his chest and cried silently. The park was not very populated at this time so no one really noticed the embracing couple.

Fuji had felt something special for the boy ever since their game at school. Ryoma had opened his eyes and Fuji had seen something in the boy that he didn't really understand. Tezuka also missed the young boy dearly but he wanted to stay strong for all their sake. He was the old pillar of Seigaku after all and since they all still spent time together he kept that role and as such he was the support needed to keep them all standing.

Soon they pulled apart and silently walked on until they had to split up the rest of their ways.

Fuji came home and wished for nothing more than to go to bed and sleep this day away, but as he got to his house and was about to open the door it opened before him and inside stood his younger brother looking straight at him.

"Alright Ni-san, what's going on. Nee-san called me and told me to go home and keep you company today since she and our parents are away this week, she claimed that you would be in a very dark mood." Yuuta looked at the face of his brother and frowned as he saw what he thought was dry tear tracks on his brothers cheeks.

"Why don't you come in and I'll make us some tea and you can tell me what's going on okay?" And without waiting for an answer Yuuta walked into the kitchen and started making the tea for them. He was surprised to get this kind of request from his sister and he was even more shocked by the appearance of his brother. Had he been crying? Did Syusuke cry?

Syusuke walked in and knelt silently on a small at the low dinner table. As the tea was done they sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity until Syusuke chose to break the heavy silence.

"You know, it's a year today. It's been 52 weeks, that's 365 days which is about 8 760 hours that comes down to 525 600 minutes and that ends with over 30 000 000 seconds and still not one single word." Yuuta's head swam with all those numbers but he said nothing only let his brother speak. There was something with his voice that told Yuuta that he was about to crack at any minute and he wasn't sure if he should be happy or not that his brother finally lets himself show someone how he feels.

"He's been gone for so long it feels unreal. It's like I've been floating through this year with my head buried in cotton or something and today it suddenly became real again. I feel so lost, I've never had this feeling of helplessness before and it's bothering me greatly. I want to do something but I can't do one single thing to help." Syusuke had started trembling by now and Yuuta bit his lower lip and inched over to his brother just as the flood that had been collecting in Syusuke's eyes flowed through the barrier and poured in floods down his face.

"I just miss him so much, No-one even knows if he's alive. What if he's dead, what do we do then?… What do I do?… I want to help him but… I..can't… I can't help him. I can't help anyone." Yuuta threw his arms around his brother as he collapsed into a boneless shell and just cried in agony. Yuuta cried as he watched his held his brother. Syusuke's spirit was slowly breaking and he didn't know what to do to help him . He did love his brother even though he had distanced himself from him. This side to Syusuke was new to Yuuta and he really didn't know how to handle this. All he knew was that his brother needed comforting now and Yuuta would not leave his side.

It had been a year and still nothing. They knew there was nothing they could do but it was all so unfair. They would hope and maybe their feelings would give Ryoma the strength he needed to find his way home.

TBC… 

XxXxX POT XxXxX

**AN.** Thanx for the reviews I got, I love them so much.

So here it is chapter five and I'm so tired today after a workday with soooo much to do. It's been crazy as hell. It's only 19:00 PM but I'm feeling tired enough to go to bed already but I'll get onto revising chapter five and hope to have it up this weekend if you're lucky, We'll see.

I can't really let the regulars have a hand in saving Ryoma other than the idea of the web page, I mean let's face it they're only kids yet and in school in Japan. There would be no way that they could go out and search the entire world for their lost friend. That's why they get to angst so much. It's sad but that's how it goes they are still in for a few more rough years.

It is stated in the teaser how long he has been in captivity and I was wrong when I wrote five years in the last AN. But if you read the teaser again you'll see that Ryoma states the time he has been in captivity, and the teaser is when this story is in present time.

Remember to review.

Ja mata ne

Enzeru


	7. A client and a shocking announcement

**Trapped**

**By.**Enzeru

**Disclaimer**. Everyone here knows how much I don't own POT, right… And I don't own Katzutaka Muraki or Oriya. Cries

**Chapter five.** A client and a shocking announcement.

**Unknown location 2 years after the incident**

Ryoma lay in his bed with his hands tied together and chained to the bedpost, this have caused his shoulders to become very tender and he just knew he would be in pain as he brought his arms down once released. He didn't want to open his eyes for he knew the sight that awaited him. He could feel the monstrous hands around his naked waist and the naked body that spooned him from behind. He still shuddered at contact from the man but after having been lying in his bed together the entire night the shudders had died down for the time being.

Ryoma felt one of the offending hands disappear and the click from a lighter and smell of cigarette smoke reached his ears and nose, this made his face twitch. Then a chuckle came from the man.

"I know you're awake, you can stop pretending now." Ryoma opened his eyes and turned his head to glare at the man.

"Ah stop that, your glares looks as dangerous as a baby rabbit and you have not become any better over the years." Ryoma just sneered.

"Fuck you." A disgruntled look came onto the man's face and he got a serious tone to his voice.

"By the way, you have a client tonight." This statement made Ryoma's eyes go wide; this was not a way he wanted to wake up in.

"He is a very high paying client and you will be delivered to his room tonight to wait for him to finish his dinner. And you will make an excellent appearance this time. If I hear you have been less than satisfactory I will make sure you get a very appropriate punishment." He smiled an evil smile as he saw Ryoma cower a little at that.

"You will wear an attire all made of silk as the client requested. There should be no problem in getting him in the game for you. Just seeing you all clad in silk would get even the most frigid man to get hard in an instant." Ryoma blushed and felt really dirty at that comment. He got angry and lost his temper.

"Shut up you ass. I am not some fucking toy so just stop this. I wouldn't behave if my life so depended on it. Now let me lose from this thing and get out. You have had your fun now leave me alone." As he yelled this he felt a sharp sting in his face as he was slapped by the older man.

"You seem to never learn do you? You must really enjoy being punished; you should just remember your place." Ryoma glared and did not show the slightest bit of fear as he was forced onto his stomach and the older man entered him fast, hard and unprepared.

POT

Later that night Ryoma was awakened by the guard and in stepped one of the whores whom was the one that usually dressed him for a client or other special occasions. Ryoma was still dazed from this morning. Katzutaka had taken to drugging him the days he showed any kind of misbehavior, well at least during the days he did not have the time to properly punish him. Ryoma was still very reluctant to do as he was ordered. He would make trouble during four days out of ten, even after these two years.

The people working for Katzutaka thought it was a bad thing to keep the boy. It was an unnecessary risk, as he seemed to never learn. The boy needed to know his place but after two years he was still an eyesore. None of the other whores had ever acted that way. They accepted their place and did what was expected of them.

Katzutaka's friend Oriya had wanted him to get rid of the boy to but at Katzutaka's refusal Oriya had dropped the subject. They were partners for the most part. True Oriya owned the building but Katzutaka was the one that brought the best workers here and got rid of the old ones that could not be trusted to let go entirely.

With Katzutaka's contacts there was never any trouble coming to the hotel. He kept the place free from any legal trouble with his way of getting the evidence to point in every other direction than his own.

But he sometimes shared the worries of Katzutaka's employees. The boy was troublesome and kept disobeying orders. But he was more at ease now when they could drug him if he acted up again. So often during Katzutaka's workdays Oriya took to drugging the young boy so he would stay calm. Either that or just chain him to the wall so he could not move. But that did not stop him from screaming.

Well after two years he had started to get better at following orders because of the harsh punishments his friend would give the boy. During these two years he had fractured several bones in the boys body but as he was a doctor he could fix it. He always chose places where damage was easily fixed but still made it very painful. Other punishments could be whipping or different levels of light but painful cutting. Everything he did he made sure he could fix and would not leave scars.

The boy often had bruises all over but mostly on his throat as Katzutaka enjoyed seeing the boy fight for air. Oriya wondered if that was not bad for the boys vocal cords and when asked Katzutaka had only shrugged and said;

"Well at least then he will not whine all the time. As long as his body keeps intact it's fine, his voice is of no importance." Oriya chuckled and they sat there smoking together, there really was no use trying to change Katzutakas mind and he knew that so he left the conversation at that.

POT

Ryoma woke up the day after his client with a bad headache. He was in his room and when he looked around he was alone. What had happened? He remembered being escorted to a room where he was to wait for his client but his memories stopped at that. He lifted his hand to touch his head and winced as he touched his wrapped forehead. Had he been punished again? He tried standing but his head started pounding as he moved so he stayed as he was. He closed his eyes to relax.

Soon his door opened and he heard steps approaching his bed, he opened his eyes slightly and looked at the man who came closer. It was Katzutaka with his medical bag.

"So you're finally awake. That's good now I'll just take a look at your head." Ryoma wanted to know what had happened but was to tired and sore to disobey the standing orders, he was never to speak unless given permission. Katzutaka saw his frustration and decided to tell.

"Your client disobeyed the rules, the guard wasn't fast enough to get inside and you were hit hard on the head. That man dared to damage what belongs to me, but don't worry we don't have to deal with him ever again." The irony of Katzutaka's words didn't get lost on Ryoma. He would kill people if they as much as slapped Ryoma for doing something they don't like but Katzutaka himself could break his bones and that was all right. Ryoma shuddered, he felt so guilty every time things like this happened. People seemed to always get hurt because of him.

He wanted to get out so bad but there was no way that would ever happen, he knew this now. Katzutaka was to powerful and he really didn't even know where he was. He had never been outside and the view from his room told him nothing of his location as he could only see the area belonging to the building he was in and after that it seemed to be a forest or maybe a park, he couldn't tell really. But to be able to see trees and grass was not very helpful, And the tall buildings off in the distance could tell him nothing more than that he was in a city seeing as most large cities in the world had plenty of that kind of buildings.

As Katzutaka left he lay there with his head freshly wrapped and he got lost in his thoughts.

'I'm so lonely, I miss Karupin. I hope they take good care of her Oyaji better not tease her, well she'll only bite him if he does.' He gave a weak smile at the fond memory.

'I wonder how things are going with Kevin and Ryoga, I hope they have a great time together. They really fit nicely as a couple. They should be able to make each other very happy if they truly embrace the love that was literally flowing around them when I saw them last.'

'I guess I'll never find someone to love, hah as if someone would ever want me. I'm dirty a common whore, nothing but a used up toy. Maybe I belong with Muraki, He at least seems obsessed with me. Could that be the closest to love I am destined to come?'

Ryoma felt his tears fall as his thoughts continued to come in a very mixed up order. He didn't like thinking, it was always memories coming to him and all the memories of his old life hurt so bad to think of here. But once he started he couldn't just stop.

'I hope Oyaji and Okaasan are taking care of each other. Well Oyaji is an idiot he's probably reading his magazines but he better take care of Okaasan, she's probably destroyed by this.' Ryoma might be naive and dense but he knew his parents truly loved him and didn't want them to get destroyed over this. Once he asked to be allowed to call them but that had earned him a very painful night so that was a mistake he didn't do again.

His thoughts turned to his old friends.

'They should all be in high school now. I hope they won the nationals. Well with players like them it would be a surprise if they didn't, Tezuka is fantastic and Fuji…Fuji is amazing.' He was one of the few Ryoma really wanted to beat in tennis but now that chance was gone. But his admiration for the tensai was still strong as ever.

'I would like to play tennis again. Two years without tennis is pure torture. I hate this I want out and I want out now.'

Ryoma had thought of suicide a few times but he didn't want to give up like that. It felt like he was betraying his family and friends if he did that, but he didn't know how much longer he could take this life in captivity. He had been told that once he learned how to behave he would get to follow Katzutaka around and go outside but not a day before then. And if he just acted in order to escape Katzutaka would be able to tell in an instant.

It was all hopeless.

**Japan 2 years after the incident**

Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Inui, Atobe, Kabaji, Jiroh and Oshitari were all relaxing together at a picnic table after a day full of matches. They had all just met by chance at the street courts and had spent the next six hours playing matches against each other. Now they where all tired and just sat there enjoying the day as much as they could. Fuji was in a dark mood though, he had practically lost his ever-present smile since Ryoma's disappearance and now he almost always looked purely scary especially when he opened his eyes.

But today he was uncharacteristically quiet. All the others noticed this but no one commented on it. And they all sat there talking about nothing in particular, well all of them but Jiroh who was currently sleeping as always. He was laying across a bench at the table next to theirs as Inui was currently explaining how great his new drink was. In the middle of the explanation Oishi interrupted and told the others of how when tested the drink had made ten tennis players fall unconscious and their faces had been greener than the grass beneath their feet.

As Oishi said that a thump was heard from the other table and they all (except Fuji who had been staring at the table non-stop) looked to see what it was. They all burst out laughing as they saw a sleepy looking Jiroh sit up from the ground where he fell, all covered in grass stains even on his face and with grass in his hair. He looked around confused for a few seconds then he shrugged his shoulders and laid down to sleep on the grass. And the others just laughed on.

"He will definitely not be getting a lift from Ore-sama if he's all covered in dirt. Ne Kabaji?" and Kabaji answered with his trade mark answer.

"Usu" Oshitari and Oishi went to lift him up on the bench again but they all but dropped him on the ground at what they heard being said next.

"I'm leaving Japan." All eyes fixed on Fuji. Had it been a hallucination or had Fuji truly said what they thought they heard? Even Tezuka had a visibly surprised look at that.

"What?" was all anyone could force out.

"I'm leaving Japan." As no one said anything he continued.

"It's nothing permanent. I'm not leaving to stay away but I'll probably not be here much in the future."

"I think you need to elaborate a little more Fuji." Tezuka said and with emphasis on Fuji as he wanted the tensai to understand that he was not happy with this information, They had not called each other by their last names since Ryoma disappeared.

"I'm going to go professional. I'm invited to the US open and I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going to focus on my tennis career for now. I don't know for how long but I've planned to go for a year to begin with." Oishi looked sad but at the same time he was happy for the wonderful opportunity his friend had gotten. They sat there for a while longer and listened to how Fuji had gotten the invitation two weeks ago. Suddenly Atobe stood and announced in his usual way.

"Ore-sama has now decided to take his leave. Anyone wanting a lift should come now or you will be left behind. Come Kabaji."

"Usu." They all said good buy and they walked over to his limo. Oishi smiled at Fuji.

"I have to leave but I wish you all the luck in your games. Do your best you hear. Bye now, be sure to write of Eiji will surely start to cry soon."

"Aa, I will do that." Inui patted his back.

"Good luck Fuji. If you get any trouble over there I could send you some of my drinks."

"That would be nice Inui thank you. Good bye." Fuji waved to them all and was sool left alone with Tezuka.

"Care to explain this Fuji?" He was serious now. Fuji knew he would be angry.

"I'm sorry Kunimitsu, I should have told you but I just couldn't. As I said it's not permanent only for about a year. I felt obligated to do it. It's a way for me to feel close to him. He would not have wanted me to stay here and angst over him being gone. I need to get away from here. Everywhere I go I remember him and I can't deal with that. I need to get away and do something that could get me to become myself again." Tezuka understood that and knew well enough of what he talked about. Fuji was not himself anymore and almost everyone knew that.

They left it at that and left for their homes.

**With Kaidoh and Momo.**

The two sat watching a movie they had rented and where sitting in a couch for three and as usual they both sat at an armrest, which left them with a big space between them. They had been a couple for sometime now but it seemed Kaidoh had an issue with being close to Momo.

Halfway through the movie Momo went to the kitchen and made some popcorn and once he came back he sat in the middle of the couch, right next to Kaidoh. Kaidoh glared briefly but made no move to get him to move. He knew Momo really needed him the very most these closest days as it was two years ago that he had lost his best friend.

As the movie ended Momo had fallen asleep on Kaidoh's shoulder and the man carefully nudged him awake.

"Oy, Momo. The movie is over, we should head to bed." Momo blinked his eyes open slowly. They where at Momo's home since his family was away for a week. He smiled at his boyfriend and reached to kiss him lightly on the corner of his mouth. Kaidoh almost flinched but managed to stop himself. Momo got up and pulled Kaidoh to his bedroom.

Soon they where both laying in his bed and after a lot of coaxing from Momo and as much avoidance from Kaidoh they where engaged in some intense lovemaking. This happened very rarely since Kaidoh was 'not one for intimacy' he claimed. And as soon as they where both spent he would always leave Momo and go take a long shower. This made Momo feel rejected and dirty and he would cry himself to sleep since Kaidoh never came back until he was asleep anyway.

Why was everything so screwed up?

Momo had no answer and would probably never get one.

**XxXxX POT XxXxX**

**To my reviewers…**

**Wow **thanx for the reviews, I'm so glad you all liked the chapter. I hope you all can cope with all the angst.

**Thanx for your reviews your great as always **Trumpet-Geek, ChibisukeGirl, shadowinRW, Demon Lord Sesshomaru, DemonGirl13, Empress Satori, Shizuka Higashiyama.

**FlyingShadow666.. **There is still some time until Ryoma is found but I'll get there kind of fast. Every chapter will have a big leap and will show how different people change over the years. It would get way to long if I would do it in more detail.

Yeah I made a mistake in the last chapter, I made Yuuta call Syusuke Ni-san when he in-fact calls him Aniki. A silly mistake but I'll remember it to next time. Thanx **May-Linn87 **for pointing that out.

**Animestar73** Please don't send military men to my house… scared…… well coming to think of it, if the military men are sexy anime guys you could most definitely send them here and I'll lock them up in my bedroom and dress up as a dominatrix and make them do a lot of yaoi thingies just for me, forever and forever…… MUWAHAHAHAHAHA….Eh, 'sweat-drop' Yeah…

**Maria** Yeah his appearance will change and that will come up later as well. That will be in the next chapter.

**Merissala.is.really.mad** His friends are relieved to know that he is not using drugs but after such a big thing coming out in the press but people who don't know him will always wonder if he did or not.

**Thanks for liking my story everyone. Your reviews mean everything to me.**

Okay so I hoped you liked this chapter. As you can see I made a big leap in time but that's all as I planned it. For every leap you will notice changes with people and how they grow as time goes by. Especially with Ryoma.

Kevin and Ryoga will be back in the next chapter to. It feels empty not to have them. I have fallen in love with that pair of some reason.

All right enough of my talking. I have to watch the final votes of Eurovision song contest now.

GO SWEDEN and The Ark. Well as it looks now I hope we get at least a top ten position.

Have a great weekend.

**Ja mata ne**

**Enzeru**


	8. A move and a hopeless mind

**Trapped**

**By.**Enzeru

**Disclaimer. **Everyone here knows how much I don't own POT, right… And I don't own Katzutaka Muraki or Oriya. Cries

**Chapter seven.** A move and a hopeless mind.

**Japan 3 years and 7 months after the incident.**

Ryoga and Kevin had just arrived at the Echizen house in Japan after a long flight from the states. They had been a couple for all these years and Ryoga had wanted to move to Japan as he wanted to get close to his old home country. Kevin who barely talked to his parents that were so wrapped up in them selves had decided to join him and enter a Japanese school. Kevin's parents didn't really object to that, well his father had been to drunk to even realize he had a son and his mother was to depressed to care about the fact that she had a son.

And besides Kevin and Ryoga didn't want to live separated, and especially not by a giant ocean. They had talked to Rinko and she had been thrilled by the idea to have her older son home in Japan and welcomed his boyfriend with open arms. She liked the boy and felt that the two of them were perfect together. She had managed to clean up a room for them to live in until Kevin got old enough to live together with Ryoga in an apartment of their own. Now, Kevin was not old enough to live alone like that so Rinko and Nanjiroh were now his caretakers as his parents lived in America.

But they didn't mind living with Ryoga's parents. They were just happy to be able to live together at all. Their plane had arrived at night so when they arrived at home they both fell asleep as soon as they sat down on their bed. They didn't even have energy to undress and lie under the comforter.

Rinko smiled at the pair as she peeked inside the room. They where both lying across the bed facing each other with Ryoga holding Kevin to him as if protecting him and Kevin hid his face in Ryoga's chest. They looked so cute, she left her spot at the door only to reappear just a few seconds later. She looked inside again and brought up a camera. She took a photo of the pair and then she turned to leave.

After all this time they had all accepted the fact that there was nothing any of them could do. They didn't loose hope but there was nothing they could possibly do to find Ryoma. The police was not prioritizing the case but they would call from time to time with information or questions. During the last year the Echizen couple had been going back to America on request of the police to identify dead bodies five times. They had to go there and see a dead body in the morgue with the terrifying fear that it might be their boy lying there. But none of the boys had been Ryoma.

It was such a relief every time they left for Japan again but at the fifth call Rinko had refused to go. She couldn't deal with the fright and the awful feeling of slight disappointment she felt every time it was not her boy. She felt such guilt for that feeling that she could not handle going again.

It wasn't that she wanted her son to be dead but it would give her closure and she could finally move on. She was convinced that wherever Ryoma was he was suffering and hurting and he must be so afraid and that was something she didn't want her little boy to go through. Nanjiroh tried his best to keep her hopes up but she really didn't want to live on hope, she wanted her boy back.

But she managed to get through the days anyway and she was truly happy that Ryoga and Kevin had come to Japan. Ryoga had never really been in Japan but he wanted to be close to his roots. She had cleaned up Nanako's old room for the boys to live in. She didn't want anyone to live in Ryoma's room. She held his room spot clean and the only one who would ever live there except Ryoma would be Karupin.

Karupin had lived in America with Ryoga since the incident and now when they where here the first place Karupin had gone to was Ryoma's room. She had jumped onto his bed and fallen asleep too. Rinko left the door to that room a little open and then she joined Nanjiroh to get some sleep.

POT

"Oy Ryoga, Kevin" The two who had been walking through a park after they had played some tennis turned to see Momo running towards them. They smiled as they stopped to wait for him. He stopped in front of them and stood bent with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Soon he stood and smiled.

"Welcome to Japan you guys. How has your first days been?"

"It's been fine, I mean I've always spoken Japanese so it's not something new to me but Kevin here isn't used to talking Japanese as soon as he's to talk to someone." He smiled and Kevin just nudged him with his elbow in annoyance.

"Well it's lucky I found you here, I was chosen to come find you and invite you to dinner on Friday as a way to welcome you. Tezuka and Fuji have arranged it and won't take no for an answer. And knowing Fuji there will be consequences for not coming." He shivered at the mere thought.

"We would love to come, right Kev?" Kevin gave him a bored look.

"I don't mind." Kevin rarely shoved big interest in things if they really didn't interest him and a dinner sounded only slightly interesting. But still he would get to see the people he had been talking to for the past few years. Well they had met before but then he wasn't very nice to them. They all resumed walking and Ryoga turned to Momo.

"I saw that Fuji was doing very well with his tennis playing. I was truly impressed by their victory in the Davis Cup, managing to grant Japan its first victory in that tournament must really be huge right?" Kevin said.

"Yeah well Fuji is handling it great even though I think he's over exerting himself but Atobe is another thing. He really did not need another Ego boost. Ever since they got home he has been bragging about their game at every possible time. It's so annoying, I'm just lucky I don't have to see him so much. Well lately I haven't really seen any of the others that much. I've been quite busy. But I keep in touch as much as possible."

"Yeah that's good. Can I ask you something? How is Fuji really? He always seems stressed out." Ryoga said and noted the worry that flashed in Momo's eyes.

"I don't know. He rarely talks anymore. Barely says a word if not asked something first and he's always working or training. Personally I think he's going to run into a wall at any time. But whenever I try to talk to him he just avoids me and walks away." That was more or less what Ryoga and Kevin had expected to hear. It seemed Fuji was trying to keep himself busy all the time for some reason and it was slowly tearing him apart. But he was a stubborn person and no one had ever been able to look into his life.

"How are the others then? All good?" Ryoga asked and Momo smiled.

"Yeah they're fine. Eiji and Syuichiroh have finally gotten an apartment together and are moving in this week. They're really thrilled about it to." Momo got a wistful look on his face.

"And how is it between you and Kaoru?" Momo sighed and looked sad.

"I don't know, he just can't be around me in public. I mean even after all this time he still hasn't let anyone know of us. You two are the only ones who officially know. Every time we go out with the others he sits away from me and barely speaks to me and he only shows very little affection towards me when we are in private. I'm starting to think he doesn't love me at all, but then why would he not just break it off?" Kevin looked at Ryoga who put a hand at Momo's shoulder.

"You know, it sounds like he might have a problem facing his sexuality. Maybe he's afraid of whet people will think of him if they knew. Don't worry we'll try and help you with it if we can." Momo smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. " they all walked together until they reached a street where Momo had to head off in another direction. Ryoga and Kevin continued on their way.

The old Seigaku regular team still kept together and they spent time together regularly. They often played Tennis for fun or practice. Tezuka was still studying as did Oishi and Inui. They all graduated high school a little while ago and continued right on to college while Eiji and Takashi had started working instead. Takashi was working full time in his fathers Sushi shop and Eiji actually got a job as a tennis coach at a junior high. He was really proud of that.

Fuji had been putting all his energy on his tennis career for almost two years and had as a result gotten behind on his studying, therefor he had agreed to take his senior year of high school again. So he was juggling tennis training, school and a job. Now he was studying in the same year as Momo and Kaidoh. He had been asked to concentrate on his studies before continuing his professional career but couldn't seem to let tennis go completely, he played all the time in Japan now. Atobe had hired a private tutor to be able to finish high school during his tennis career and was now about to go to college and take a break from tennis too. Atobe and Fuji were the only ones who had perused a professional career at this young age.

Well, Oishi and Eiji were playing a little on a professional level as well. They had been participating once in the Australian open and once at Wimbledon. They still played doubles and they had only gotten better over these years.

Momo had become the Captain of Seigaku High School's tennis team and the position of Vice-captain was offered to Kaidoh. But once asked Kaidoh had declined the position. That had hurt Momo. Well, Kaidoh managed to hurt Momo all the time; he just couldn't treat Momo as one should treat the one they loved. But Momo did not let that trap him in a depression and he put everything he had into his position of captain.

Kaidoh somewhere deep in his mind knew he treated Momo wrong but he was blocking those thoughts out. He didn't want to deal with his emotions. He knew he loved Momo or at least he thought so. He felt a strong urge to be near the man and when they actually touched he felt a strong pull from the other man that was capturing him. Maybe that was what scared him the most. The feeling of being trapped, he really hated that.

He knew one thing for sure tough. He was afraid to admit to others of his feelings for Momo. He didn't want people to treat him different because he was like 'that'. He never had a problem with other people being gay but he was from a somewhat conservative family and he didn't want anyone to dislike him because he was involved with a man. And yet he didn't want it to end, he was very confused and it did not help that he had no one to talk to about it. He never spoke of his feelings to anyone even Momo. He knew it was wrong, somewhere he really knew that but he still couldn't deal with that.

Kawamura had started working for his father the day after graduation. He was happy to finally be there. Even though he loved Tennis it was now more of a hobby to him and the sushi shop was his job and he loved it. He was still his shy and happy self. That was not to say that he wasn't affected by the incident, it was just that he was so filled with hope that he never let his life become suffering. He knew Ryoma would only worry for them all and he wanted to live to his hearts content for his young Kouhai. He was 100 sure that Ryoma would be back one day.

Eiji had been offered a job as a tennis coach after graduation and had happily accepted. He loved to be the one in charge. The others really doubted he could make a good teacher, he was too much of a playful child yet but he surprised them all. He became a great teacher that the kids liked since he took the time to get to know each and every one of them and make friends with them. And right now he was overjoyed by the fact that he and Oishi were moving in together. He bragged about that all the time to everyone he met. And all Oishi could do was blush and smile happily not even trying to silence him. The love they had for each other was very precious to the both of them.

POT

Later that night Kevin and Ryoga sat in a park near a big stream and were cuddling on a picnic blanket, Ryoga had brought Kevin by here just to surprise him with a picnic ready for the both of them. Kevin was so lucky to have a boyfriend like him. They had eaten and had a great time as they had been running around playing with a few kids who had asked them to join them in playing some soccer. Now they where both exhausted and it was only a couple of minutes to sunset. Ryoga sat with Kevin in his lap and his back to a tree and they just held each other.

"This was a great day Ryoga, thank you." Kevin kissed Ryoga softly and Ryoga smiled down at him.

"I'm glad you liked it Kev-chan." Ryoga laughed heartily at the look Kevin gave him as he used his favorite nickname for him.

"Don't call me that. It sounds so girly, and I'm absolutely not a girl." Ryoga embraced Kevin and looked him deep in the eyes.

"No you are all man, trust me and I would have you no other way. I love you." Ryoga then pressed his lips to the younger mans and kissed him passionately. Kevin responded eagerly and they stayed like that until they really had to let go if they would not die from lack of air, but on the other hand, what a way to go.

"Ah, Kevin look. The sun is setting." They both looked at the sun as it disappeared behind the trees. It was a perfect moment and nothing could spoil it but there was something that could have made it better, Ryoma.

POT

**Unknown location 3 years and 7 months after the incident.**

**Ryoma POV.**

I stand here looking in the mirror, not moving just watching myself, at least I think it's me even though I think this person looks entirely different. I touch a strand of my hair and twine it between my fingers wearing an emotionless expression. I guess it's not really unusual for me to be emotionless but now I think I might have forgotten how to smile, I don't know and I don't care.

Blonde. Who would have thought I would have blonde hair? It's not very nice really, I liked it better when he made it blue last year. But I'm not the one who should like it, as long as Muraki-sama finds it attractive it's fine, he says it gives me a very exotic look with my golden eyes. I don't really care. I've gotten somewhat taller as well, but I still look very feminine. It seems I am not supposed to ever grow into the proper body of a man. Muraki-sama says that I'm as agile as a feline and that is one of the reasons I am so popular. He never wants me to grow and be come manly. Well it's not as if I care.

I feel a light scowl as I look at myself. I turn away from the disgusting picture. I hate myself and what I have become, I'm nothing more than a filthy whore who is no higher in standing than an flea-bitten alley dog. I walk out on the balcony, I'm actually allowed to be here now. As I sit here I'm looking down on the area below there's a big pool area and a bar with a huge dance-floor there. People are having the time of their life down there especially the ones who are accompanied by my 'colleagues' and they seem to enjoy it too. I just don't get it, how can they enjoy what they do? It disgusts me. We're all spoiled goods, we're only good for one thing, and they might be able to fool themselves but not me. I know what we are, but I don't care.

Muraki-sama should be here soon, he said he was going to take me to dinner tonight. I was doing well yesterday, he was proud of me. The client was very satisfied. That's good, he was a very important client to Muraki-sama. He had paid more than anyone has given for me before. I suppose that's good, it makes no difference to me. But to make Muraki-sama pleased with my performances is beginning to prove to be a good thing for me. He rewards me every time only with small gestures but still, no punishment.

Because of that I was happy I think. I think I even smiled a tiny smile for the fraction of a second but I don't know I don't care. I was allowed to make a small request as a reward. I asked for some tennis magazines. One of the guards brought me a few different ones both new and old so I could catch up with most of the latest news.

As I looked in a magazine and a multi page article about the Davies cup came up I think I felt a tear run down my face, there on a big picture was a group photo of the Japanese team. They had won bringing Japan to its first victory ever in the Davis cup. And there in the middle of the group was my old friend Fuji Syusuke. It hurt my heart to see him again after all this time. But at the same time I was happy to see that they had moved on and perused their careers. I was even happy to see Atobe Keigo's face but I soon threw the magazine away and broke down in coughing sobs as my throat didn't like the pressure I put on it. It was the first time I had shown any emotions in a long time but after the guards had come in because of the noise and restrained me again and drugged me I soon forgot that feeling yet again.

I'm not allowed to play any tennis, Muraki-sama says it could draw attention towards me. I guess he's right and that alone is enough to keep me from wanting to play. I don't want to be recognized by anyone. To be anonymous is my only comfort here only Muraki-sama and his closest men know who I really am. I never want my old friends or my family to see me like this, to see what I have become. It'd be better if they think I'm dead.

He still hasn't even allowed me to go outside even with him. He says I'm about ready to accompany him soon. I just don't know what or where I'm to accompany him. He orders a girl who works here to color my hair from time to time, all to hide its true color. It's long to; it reaches down to the small of my back. So basically no one would be able to recognize me now, or maybe if they look properly since my eyes are always the same color and Muraki-sama don't want to use contact lenses since he loves my eyes.

I still don't really know where I am. Since I'm not allowed outside and my 'clients' are from different cultures and no one has ever told me where we are. Actually no one tells me anything at all. The other whores are all forbidden to speak to me, and the guards just don't want to.

I don't care. I can't really speak anyway. When I try to talk it comes out like a raspy whisper and it hurts my throat, Muraki-sama told me it's because my vocal cords have been scarred from all the times that I was misbehaving and had to be punished. He often uses a braided leather rope to tie around my neck and would tighten it if I did not do what he told me to do. He has strangled me so much that I passed out multiple times.

But the one who has done the most damage was a client last year that was way to rough with me. He was extremely aggressive and threw me around like a mitten in the wind. All because I had made a sound of pain, he was very strict and had specifically told me not to make a sound during the entire time he was there. But who would be able to keep quiet with a man who enjoyed blood play. I was blindfolded so I did not see the knife he brought out.

The rules are always stated by Muraki-sama himself, there is to be no visible damage to me. I'm too valuable to allow the clients to use as a toy. They could be rough all right but not to the extent that it started showing on my skin. Bruises are to be light enough to disappear within two days, if that's not enough to satisfy the clients they are to choose one of the other whores but I don't care what they do.

But this man was not all there; he was under the influence of some kind of drug. Maybe even more than one I don't know. I don't care anymore. He threw me against a wall and I hit my head hard, he grabbed my throat and cut off my air supply completely when squeezing tight. He banged my head to the wall as he strangled me while at the same time raping me. Okay so I guess that's not right he had paid for my time so rape isn't right.

I used to think it was rape every time I was taken but Muraki-sama has explained that it's truly all I'm good for. He's told me to be proud of what I got. But I don't have anything to be proud off. When I got here I hardly knew anything about sex but I have been thoroughly educated, so to speak. Now I know more about it than I would have ever wanted.

I don't remember anything after that but I woke up in a hospital bed, I felt tremendous pain in my head and my throat. As I opened my eyes my vision was kinda blurry. I was told I had gotten such a beating that my head had cracked and I had a severe concussion, and as if that was not enough Muraki-sama told me I wouldn't be able to speak properly again. Apparently one of the vocal cords had gotten paralyzed and they were scarred and as a result I can't talk properly again. It is a breathy raspy sound that comes out. He claims it's not treatable so I will have to live with it. But my voice is not an important part of me he said. I don't care.

That was the day I gave in to him. I stopped doing anything for myself, I just shut down. I know what I am now but I don't care. I just want to die, to get away from this pitiful excuse of a life. Trust me it's not as if I haven't tried to disappear but having a master who's a doctor makes it difficult to do that with limited recourses. He started seeing a pattern in me and ordered for me to be watched more often and if I showed signs of to deep depression I was to be drugged so I would not do anything stupid. I don't care; I can't even die so what the hell am I supposed to do?

I do what I'm told and get rewarded instead. But I really do not care.

POT

**Normal POV.**

Ryoma heard his door opening and he stood to see who it was. Well it was not as if he expected any visitors but he had to be respectful. For every improvement he made in the behavioral department he got new rules to learn as well.

Now he was as close to a proper slave as could be. Katzutaka was very pleased. Ryoma knew to show respect, to do as told and to behave with his clients. But he had a problem with trying to end his life. And as long as he tried that Katzutaka could still not let him come outside. There were far too much things he could use to kill himself in the outside world.

But Katzutaka had high hopes to be able to bring him out within a year. As the man stepped into the room and walked to the balcony Ryoma bowed silently and straightened with his eyes cast low, as was the proper thing for a slave to do. Katzutaka smiled and caressed Ryoma's cheek with his glove-clad hand.

"I have come to take you to dinner with me in my room tonight. Your room needs to be thoroughly cleaned again, it has not been done in a few weeks now. And your furniture will as always going to be replaced with new ones. Now come my precious pet. Dinner will be served in a few minutes." Ryoma let the man thread an arm around his waist and lead him out of his room.

They sat there in Katzutaka's room eating their food, well Katzutaka was eating his and Ryoma was being fed by the man with small pieces of food that would be easier for his throat to handle. Ryoma chewed his food long before swallowing and for every swallow he winced since it always put pressure on his vocal cords. He preferred to eat soft food such as sushi, soups, well-cooked pasta, ramen, and things like that. If he had to eat meat he liked boiled chicken or fish. But tonight Katzutaka fed him small pieced from his piece of steak, which made him chew very long and swallow carefully. Katzutaka put a glass of sake to his lips for every swallow.

Ryoma was not allowed to sit on a chair by the table, he was to kneel on the floor next to the older man. He was truly like a pampered dog at times, but he didn't feel that he deserved more. This was what he was meant to do, Katzutaka had told him it was his destiny to live by him and below him. Ryoma hated that but could do nothing. Ryoma just wished he could die and get away from it all.

Once Ryoma had broken the mirror in his bathroom and slit his wrists, but unfortunately Katzutaka had come to see him just minutes after and was able to save him and made sure to be careful not to leave scars on his wrists. He had tried more ways but now he had almost given up. Most days he was drugged so he would not be able to find a new way to go. He preferred to be drugged that way there would be no unwanted thoughts going through his head.

When Katzutaka was finished he called for the waiter who had been waiting quietly by the door to come clean everything up. Katzutaka looked at the still kneeling Ryoma.

"You may stand my sweet pet." Ryoma stood in front of him.

"You have been a good boy, you ate everything given to you. Now you may thank me for my generosity." Ryoma took a deep breath, he knew he had to talk if asked by his master.

"Thank you Muraki-sama, even though one as low as me is not worthy of such kindness." He spoke slowly and carefully partly because he wanted his master to hear him and because it was easier on his throat that way.

"No my pet, if you behave and do exactly as I tell you to then you are worth anything I possibly can give. Now come and show me just how grateful you are." He led Ryoma to his bedroom and Ryoma obediently followed. He knew what to do by now to please Katzutaka. He didn't need to like it just do it and be done with it.

This was his life now and it was proving to be impossible to change it. But Ryoma almost didn't care anymore.

XxXxX POT XxXxX

**Reviewers……** Thank you all s o much for the wonderful reviews you leave. I couldn't live without them.

**Thanx… **FlyingShadow666, ChibisukeGirl, Tenshi-Tsubasa201, -w-e-i-r-d-b, Trumpet-Geek, yaelifivefour, maria, shadowinRW, Launigsiae, Shizuka Higashiyama.

**Demon Lord Sesshomaru** I hadn't really thought so much about the fact that I only said Yami no matsuei instead of giving up the English name too, I'm just fonder of the Japanese title but I do read in English. I have seen the entire Anime and read 7 books, I'm gonna buy more soon. I love this series; it's one of the most Beautiful mangas I've seen.

**Empress Satori **Yeah Fuji is taking it hard. I don't know yet if I want to label his feelings for Ryoma as Love or not, this is just how I see him dealing with the loss of someone who really got under his skin without him even knowing about it until after something like this happens. Maybe I will explore that more later on, in the next arc of this story. It is one of my Favorite pairings.

**Animestar73** You got a little more Ryoga Kevin here, I hope you liked.

**AN.** Okay so here was one long chapter. The longest one for this story. The next chapter will probably be the last one for this first part of the series. The chapter is not complete yet so I'm not entirely sure about it yet. But most probably it will be the last. Then the unknown location will be found out finally.

As this part of the series is done I will start working on part two and after I have done a few chapters I will begin posting them. I want to do as much work as possible before posting anything.

I hope to have the next chapter up in a week's time, hopefully. Well I hope you liked this long chapter.

Don't forget to review and I'll see you in the next chapter.

Ja mata ne

Enzeru


	9. Classical music and a gift received

**Trapped**

**By.Enzeru**

**Disclaimer. **Everyone here knows how much I don't own POT, right?… And I don't own Katzutaka Muraki or Oriya. Cries

**AN. **And thus the location will be reviled.

**Chapter eight. **Classical music and a gift received.

**4 years and 3 months after the incident**

**December 23**

**Ryoma Pov**

They say its Christmas Eve tomorrow. I guess that means I'll be seventeen then. It's been over four years now. Muraki-sama has kept my hair blonde. He says it makes me look exotic and alluring. I have grown to like it; at least I think I have. I don't know what thoughts are mine anymore.

I'm even allowed to go outside now, but only on the hotel grounds and I have to bring the guard with me. I still have a guard outside my door at all hours. But I'm used to it; it really makes no difference to me. Muraki-sama has given me a piano he requested I learn how to play. I agreed to learn I figured it was better than having absolutely nothing to do. Not like I could… or would refuse. He says listening to finely played piano music gives him much pleasure and I'd do anything to pleasure my master so I do my best and try to play as gracefully as I possibly can.

My tutor is a creepy bastard but I know he is not to touch me if he don't pay the fee to Muraki-sama, however he seems intent on disregarding that order and I often find his hands on parts of my body where they are not supposed to be. But I am allowed to kick off any unwanted attention as long as it's not a client. That is one of the things he has allowed me as a way to reward me for being a good pet. Before I was not allowed to fight back but only to call for help, now I can defend myself from non-customers and then call for Muraki-sama.

When my tutor tried taking me once I managed to knee him in the face breaking his nose. Then I banged the door and made the guard call for Muraki-sama who brought the man somewhere with him and from that day on he seems to be afraid of me and keeps his distance as much as possible while teaching me.

I know not to give myself to anyone who's not been approved by Muraki-sama and I will defend myself from people not worthy of touching me. According to Muraki-sama I'm special and only people who are truly willing to pay for me can have me, well Muraki-sama is an exception obviously. He's my master and as such he takes care of me in all ways he finds appropriate. Oh, was that my opinion or was it his? I don't really know anymore. I have so many strange thoughts in my head nowadays that I don't know where they come from.

Muraki-sama says it's because I've understood that this is where I truly belong but somewhere deep inside my head I can hear myself screaming that this is all wrong. But at the same time another voice screams at me that all hope for anything else is dead. So basically I have three voices trying to get me to listen.

There is the most subdued voice who calls out for hope, then I have the middle voice screaming that hope is dead and that is what I should be too and then there is the dominant voice that agrees with Muraki-sama and this way of life.

I can get such strong feelings of disgust still when I'm in bed with Muraki-sama but I can't help but enjoy some of the things he's doing to me, sometimes I even beg for more. He even let's me be in his room more now, he still always calls me his pet. He said that I was a bad pet from the start but after having been disciplined thoroughly for a few years I have become a true champion.

I can't help but feel proud of that. I'm better than any of the lowlifes that work here, I make more money for Muraki-sama in one night then most of them do in a week…NO..No that's not right… I'm not proud I'm disgusted.. Shit I don't know what I'm thinking.

Muraki-sama has been taking me to business parties and dinners a lot lately. A couple of months ago he said I was ready for it and he brought me along after having told me what rules I would follow. He gave me my own collar that was very nice and looked like a true fashion accessory with the fine jewelry that is imbedded in the leather. But it truly is a way for him to know where I am. The clasp has to be undone with a key and inside the leather there is a tiny GPS chip that allows Muraki-sama to always be able to tell where I am.

It is a way for him to make sure that I don't get any of my old ideas of escaping back again. I haven't even thought of getting away now for a few months, why would I want to? Muraki-sama takes care of me, he gives me just about anything I ask for. I have gotten a larger room; it's right next to Muraki-sama. I feel safe there… or, I don't know I think it's more like I fear him too much to be away from him or something along those lines.

He truly is a dangerous man but sometimes I feel like I would not be able to live without him. He has saved me from many different situations over the years like saving my life from my suicide attempts and saving me from the outside world when I tried to escape.

But I think the thing he did that was most important to me was the piano. I've never cared much for music and even less about instruments. But the piano I got has become my baby. I love her; she's a true beauty, she's a really expensive reddish-brown grand. She is my salvation at times. When my thoughts get to much for me I go to her and play for all I'm worth, when she let's her voice loose my head gets filled with a calm that I can't find anywhere else.

Muraki-sama is impressed by my ability to learn so quickly, I have already mastered several of the great classical masters famous works. The first piece I learned to play without the notes I learned in two weeks and that was Beethoven's Symphony no.5 and once I mastered that it took me barely a week to learn his Ode to joy, Why I didn't begin with that one is to me a mystery. I also know several pieces by Bach, Mozart, Chopin, Liszt, Verdi and Dvorák.

Muraki-sama is such a wonderful man who has given this gift to me. I owe him a lot for that and I make sure to show my gratitude as often as I can. I have learned now how he truly is the only man in this world who could ever keep me safe. I mean let's face it he saved me from the very people who called themselves my family and friends. They sure as hell could not save me, just look at how easily it was for Muraki-sama to take me with him. But no one has ever been able to take me from him. And that makes him my savior, my hero, my one and only master. I would die for him if he asked me to do so. That is how much I owe him for bringing me away from those people I used to live with.

…those people… who…Oyaji? Okaa-san?…No… No no no… Don't go there don't think of those people, they never cared they never did not ever. No. If they cared I would not be here I would never have gotten here in the first place, I would be an ordinary kid with friends and family.

No the only family I'll ever need is Muraki-sama, he takes care of me more than 'they' could ever do.

But what about My friends…Kevin… Fuji-sempai… Tezuka-sempai…Ryoga, Momo-sempai, Coach Ryusaki… so many names, why do they all appear now?

"STOP IT"… Why won't the names stop coming?

Kawamura-Sempai, Eiji-sempai, Inui-Sempai…"NOOO"

Where is Muraki-sama?

Oishi-sempai, Kaidoh-sempai… "Stop it please"

My head should stay empty, Muraki-sama agrees with that. When I start thinking that's when I get 'ideas' and ideas are bad. I turn into the bad pet I once was and he has to make me relax by giving me my calming medicine.

More names? Atobe, Sanada, Shinji… "No more"

Where is he I need him. It feels like my room is closing in on me. God I don't want to be alone any more. I fall to my knees and start furiously scratching at my wrists. My hands are shaking from need for something to stop my head from sounding. My head should be quiet it should not think so much it should only observe and decide to please those who are worthy.

I can feel the tears running down my face, I'm crying. And that's no wonder, my throat is hurting like hell, I didn't even realize I was screaming or at least as high as I'm capable of. I hear the guard banging the door telling me to lay of the trouble but I don't listen, the room is getting smaller and smaller.

'Seigaku, Fudomine, Jyuosei, Rikkaidai, Hyotei… I claw big bloody scrapes on my wrists and I feel like I can't breath properly. I slowly pull my way towards my Grand and in between all my crying and all the names and my scratching I manage to sit up and with shaking fingers I start touching the keys.

**Normal POV**

'Those fucking jerks. They couldn't have made the meeting any longer? Who the hell cares if the new parking lot to the hospital didn't quite work out as hoped and what if one of the elevators is in need of reparation, That's what I have employees for.' Katzutaka stomped angrily up the hotel stairs and toward Ryoma's room, he was furious of the obviously useless staff he had at the hospital. He didn't pay them to come to him with every little problem that occurred.

He was in a bad mood he was supposed to be home three hours ago but a meeting they had held was running late. But his angry mood soon evaporated as he herd the calming music that came out of Ryoma's room. He looked at the door and noticed the guard standing there, He was new it was his first day.

"How has he been today?" Katzutaka asked not even looking at the man as he stood in front of the door.

The guard just shrugged bored.

"It has been quiet all day except for a few minutes ago when he was screaming, or at least I think he was screaming it sounded a little smothered. But he quieted down and started playing so I guess nothing was wrong, probably just n anger fit." Suddenly the guard felt an immense pain before everything went black and his body fell to the ground. Katzutaka had spun around and elbowed the man in his throat so hard he had snapped the man's neck and he had died in that very instant.

"He had a tantrum and you didn't even bother to go in and look for what was wrong? You imbecile, you chose a bad day to make such a fatal mistake. No one ignores my pet." But Katzutaka was not overly worried, as he knew Ryoma was doing his best to calm himself down with his music. He went inside quietly and closed the door. He removed his jacket and shoes and closed his eyes as he listened to the beautiful music that Ryoma made. It was one of his absolute favorite pieces, the moonlight sonata by Ludwig Van Beethoven. It was truly a beautiful piece and Ryoma played it flawlessly.

Muraki sat down on the bed to just listen as Ryoma played on.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and he was taking Ryoma to a big Party he was invited to. It was almost more of a ball than party. There was to be a lot of rich pompous jerks there but maybe he could find a few new big timers for Ryoma.

Ryoma had grown to become a master in pleasure. He knew how to give pleasure in so many ways it was impossible to let him try them all in a period of five long nights even. He had trained his pet well and he loved showing him off now that he had begun taking him out.

He couldn't help but smile and almost laugh at the memory of Ryoma's reaction when he had first taken him out, He knew he was a sadistic bastard but he enjoyed giving pain as much as he loved giving pleasure. The first time he took Ryoma outside the hotel area he took him to a park with one of his employees with them dressed in medical outfit, incase they had to detain him it would look better if a doctor was there to say the boy was not stable.

The look on Ryoma's face changed fast between Horror, sorrow, anger, shame and pain.

**Flashback **

**Ryoma sat in his room not doing anything, it was late afternoon and the sedatives he had been given earlier were slowly fading. At least he could walk now. He looked towards the door and immediately stood to greet his master.**

"**Ryoma." Was all the man said as he stepped through the door, Ryoma walked up to him and hugged him around the waist. He whispered quiet:**

"**Okaerinasai Muraki-sama." Katzutaka patted the boy's head and pulled out a package out of his coat pocket. **

"**Here my pet I have something for you." Ryoma looked up at him curiously, was it another award for being good?**

**Ryoma opened the paper to reveal a black satin covered box that was long and thin, it looked like the kind of jewelry boxes you put a necklace in. He opened the box to reveal a black leather collar that was beautifully made with jewels in small intricate designs. Ryoma could not stop the gasp that came when he saw it. **

"**This is something that you will be needing from now on. You have been behaving so good for some time now that a big award is in place." Katzutaka took the collar and walked behind Ryoma to strap it on.**

"**Tonight I will take you outside, it is my reward to you since you have been behaving so nicely. We will go to a park and you will finally be able to see something new." He saw the doubt and fear in Ryoma's eyes. It was true, the boy had developed a fear of the outside world but at the same time he longed to go there.**

"**It will be all right I will be there to protect you even from your self if need be. But you are going to wear this collar every time we go outside since it is a way for me to make sure you don't get any funny ideas about escaping again. The collar has a tracking device in it and if you disappear I will be able to find you almost immediately. It will also make you always remember that you are mine when we are not at home." **

**Soon after that he had led Ryoma out with his employee following close behind. Ryoma pressed close to Katzutaka as he shivered. There were so many people here and he didn't like it. He had not been around more than a few people since before he got here. Katzutaka felt his insecurity and put on hand on his shoulder. He wondered how long it would take Ryoma to figure it out, and he was looking forward to see his reaction. Okay so maybe he was an evil bastard but he thought this could be the last chock that would make Ryoma stay with him. **

**As they walked on Ryoma at first ignored everything around them as much as he could, but he could not ignore the feeling of recognition he had, he didn't know what it was he recognized but there was something. As they got closer to the park he started noticing the people around him and how they looked. He got more and more curious and looked around more. He didn't want to get his suspicions verified, if he did he would be crushed by the humiliation he could feel building in his chest. **

**Everything set of bells in his head, Buildings the people the signs, Now when he truly looked around he could feel his tears fall, how could this be, how could he not have seen, how could he not have known? This was too much, this had to be a sick joke, he could not be there, but when they neared the goal of their walk he could not close his eyes for the truth anymore. There right in front of him was a beautiful park and as they walked there he saw a sign to the side that read 'Welcome to Imperial Palace Park' and Ryoma knew well enough just where that park was located, that's right… in Kyoto. He cried brokenly as he collapsed to the ground.**

"**I have been in Japan the entire time?" He whispered and then gave an anguished wail before blacking out in the strong arms of his master.**

**End flashback**

Muraki walked over to Ryoma and held the boy from behind as the music stopped.

"What has made you upset this time my pet." He brought Ryoma's wrists to him and kissed them softly. Ryoma whispered softly.

"There are so many names… They won't stop… Why won't they stop? I want it to stop, Please Muraki-sama help me." Ryoma cried and cried as he begged his master to take his thoughts away. Muraki smiled and lifted the boy in his arms bringing him to his own room fro his 'medicine' and to take care of those wrists. As he put Ryoma to bed he called for someone to dispose of that useless guard.

Then he went to join Ryoma in bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**TBC**

**XxXxX POT XxXxX**

Reviews: Wow people I have gotten so many reviews for the last chapter and I'm so grateful to all of you. I love you so much, I wanna marry all of you.. ; p

Lady Tsukiyomi, dawn, Demon Lord Sesshomaru, ChibisukeGirl, Launigsiae, merissala., FlyingShadow666, shadowinRW, MaNIaC CaT, DemonGirl13, Sage, maria, Red Kitsune Flames, ryomasgirl, -w-e-i-r-d-b, tomoko matsuda, AlessandraSanchez, BlackBlaze, AT-Y, Jaden'sgirl4ever,

**Merichuel, **I hope I made you happy with this chapter, I know you have been waiting.

**Lonely Rain,** The pairing is not yet decided it will be in the next part of the story.

**Empress Satori,** Yeah it is very sad, I finally broke him complately, but he still has a tiny voice trying to get his hope up, he just have to listen to it. And yeah Fuji is not all right at all poor thing. Thanx for the long and detailed review.

**JinChan24,** I don't know if they will appear but if they ever do it will not be as shinigami, it will not be a fantasy/supernatural story. But I don't know I just needed a good villain and Muraki is great.

**Animestar73**, I know I totally agree. It's hard to imagine Fuji having to take one more year. But I think even the most superior person could fail in his studies if they are engaged in something so deep that they stop caring about everything else, just as he has done with his tennis in the midst of his sorrow.

**AN.** I'm SOOOO sorry for the wait but I have been working like a mad person at work and with the heat that suddenly struck I have been exhausted the last few weeks. Add to that the fact that two weeks ago I lost a pet not even 3 months after I lost another.

But here it is at last. I hope you liked, but this chapter got so long that I cut it in half, so what I'm saying is that this is not the last chapter. There will be yet one more. I won't promise when but sometime between this weekend and the next weekend I would think. I don't have a day off until Monday. I'll do my best.

**For those who are familiar with Yami no matsuei / Descendants of darkness you had maybe already guessed where they where since Oriya's hotel is located in Kyoto and that's where they have been living as I said early in the story. **

I hope you all liked and continue sending me tons of reviews to make me happy.

So until next time

Ja mata ne

Enzeru


	10. A Party and an unexpected

**Trapped**

**By.Enzeru**

**Disclaimer. Everyone here knows how much I don't own POT, right?… And I don't own Katzutaka Muraki or Oriya. Cries**

**AN. Read the long and important Authors Note at the end. **

**This is the last chapter OF PART ONE.**

**Chapter nine. **A Party and an unexpected meeting.

**4 years and 3 months after the incident**

**December 24 **

**At a cafe.**

It was about 11 am on Christmas Eve when you could find a small group of friends sitting in a cafe talking and drinking hot chocolate and if you were to look at the center of the table you would see the big birthday cake sitting there.

The group consisted of Kevin and Ryoga who sat so close together that one could ask why they even bothered to use two chairs. Then there was Fuji who sat there looking serious as was his normal mood now days. The others had long since stopped hoping for his old sadistic smile to return. Tezuka was the same as always, or at least that was what everyone assumed, but who could know? Tezuka was known for his everlasting stoic expression.

Eiji and Oishi was there to, Eiji was chatting animatedly with Kevin and they seemed to have a great time. Oishi laughed at his boyfriend who acted just as he did five years ago. But he didn't mind if Eiji would always act like a carefree kid, it was who he fell in love with and he would never ask him to change.

Then there was also Momo who sat to himself at one side of the table, he tried to keep a good face in front of the others but it was hard. He had been through some rough weeks lately, but he had not really spoken to anyone about it and he didn't want to lay his problems on his friends either. He knew Fuji had it a lot worse since his break down a few weeks back. He couldn't go around feeling sorry for himself when his friend had it worse.

The five had met at the cafe to celebrate Ryoma's birthday. Ryoga had said that _'to stop celebrating his birthday is to give up on him and I will never do that.'_ and they could do nothing but agree. They were not many who came but all Ryoma's friends who couldn't come thought of him.

Ryoga was looking at his friends and mostly at Momo, Fuji and Tezuka who had been through a lot lately. Of some reason those three seemed to confide in Ryoga and Kevin with their feelings instead of their old friends. Maybe it was because Ryoga was the oldest in the group of friends, who really knew.

Ryoga looked at Tezuka and thought back to the visit he had received from the stoic young man a while ago.

xXxXx Flashback xXxXx 

**Ryoga was playing tennis with his father on the court at the temple when Rinko came to them with Tezuka walking behind her. Nanjiroh excused himself and followed his wife back to their house. Kevin was in school so it was just the two. **

**Ryoga came over to Tezuka and they both sat in the patio chairs nearby.**

"**So Kunimitsu! What brings you here today? I haven't heard from you in a while now, how have you been?" Ryoga watched Tezuka frown and allowed his face show just how he felt. Ryoga sighed quietly at the sight he saw. It got worse every time they met. Tezuka looked so tired it made Ryoga cringe. Tezuka and Ryoga had become very good friends since Ryoga and Kevin moved there but Tezuka made sure to only come if Ryoga was alone. He probably didn't want to burden young Kevin with his problems. The only reason why he spoke his mind to Ryoga was because Ryoga had seen right through his stoic mask soon after they moved there and became friends. Ryoga had demanded that Tezuka open up to someone so he wouldn't burn out by keeping everything bottled up. **

**After the incident Tezuka has slowly been burning himself out. He has done everything in his power to keep his appearance normal but at the same time fill in the void from Ryoma's absence, he was the original pillar and with his successor gone he had to try twice as hard to lead his teammates. But add that to the fact that he never let anyone see **_**his**_** sorrow from loosing his friend. **

'_**I could not afford to let my team and friends see me weak, then who would they look up to? If their captain can not hold from breaking down how could any of them do it?'**_** That's what he had said to Ryoga once. He never spoke of his feelings to anyone so no one could know how he felt. **

**So basically he has been burning himself down by keeping all his feelings for everything inside. And he had a lot of feelings running through him. He worried about Ryoma, Syusuke and Momo who all needed someone to be strong for them. And even though they no longer went to Seigaku he still held onto his role as it had always been. **

**All this has led to Tezuka getting acute insomnia few months' back. That was the main reason for his tired appearance. He had not been able to sleep properly for about half a year now and it was wearing him down. His doctor had given him Diazepam to help him sleep, but Tezuka dared not take them very often since they could very well get you addicted if used for long periods of time. And as a result he didn't sleep close to half as much as he needed to.**

"**I'm tired Ryoga, I am so worried for Syusuke. I try to be there for him but he just won't open up to me. And then there is Momo, I know something has happened between him and Kaidoh but when I ask what's wrong with him he just says it's nothing and then he laughs. I just don't know what to do, I try to be there as a pillar for them all but I can't seem to be able to reach out to them anymore." Ryoga looked at his friend and smiled.**

"**I have said it before Kunimitsu, you are not in junior high anymore. They don't need you as their pillar anymore and not as their captain. They need you as their friend. They should be able to see this side of you just as I do. They need to know that you actually do have feelings and that you care about them all." Tezuka groaned.**

"**I wish it were that simple but this is just who I am and I can't just let people see me like this. I don't want to burden anyone."  
**

"**Stop it, I know it's hard to change when you have lived your entire life in a certain way and suddenly someone like me comes along and asks you to change your entire personality. But I truly think that is what you need to do, and besides you would not burden them, you would be sharing your heart with them. Please Kunimitsu, Syusuke has already had a break down nobody is going to feel better if you break down to." But Ryoga saw the conflicting emotions in the tired eyes of the younger man. He sighed and stood.**

"**Well at least say you will try all right kunimitsu?" Tezuka rose and nodded slowly.**

"**Now follow me, it should be dinner soon and I'm sure mom has made enough for you to." And the two walked to the house where they met Kevin who had been waiting for them since he got home a few minutes ago.**

**xXxXx End Flashback xXxXx**

Ryoga looked over at Fuji and thought of the problems he'd been having.

**xXxXx Flashback xXxXx**

**When Ryoga was in the shower one morning the phone rang and a few minutes later Kevin burst in through the door.**

"**Ryoga! Hurry and finish up we need to get to the hospital. Fuji has collapsed." That was all it took for Ryoga to finish showering, drying off and getting dressed in record speed. They drove to the hospital with haste and when they got there they where met by Fuji's family and a few of their friends, Tezuka was there off course, Oishi and Eiji too, they all sat there as they waited for the doctor to finish checking over Fuji.**

**Five minutes later a doctor came and asked to speak to his family but they said it was okay for him to speak in front of them all.**

"All right. Your son collapsed because he was severely fatigued. But there are more things bothering me. Tell me, has your son lost a lot of weight lately."

"**Yes he has lost a lot of weight but it has been happening slowly so it's not so resent." **

"**Well he has lost more weight than he should have, he lies dangerously below his recommended weight. I'm also worried by his attitude as I stated this problem to him, he seemed not to care, he said and I quote: 'I can not help it if this stupid body of mine can't keep the weight it should have.' "**

"**Yes I'm afraid he has been suffering from depression for the last few years and he's really been wearing himself out just to keep himself busy." **

"**Ah, Well these are all things that worry me and I would like him to go through psychotherapy, I told him about it but he didn't think he needed any help. I would prefer if any of you could persuade him to talk to a therapist. I think he needs this as soon as possible, before this problem gets out of hand." Syusuke's parents thanked the doctor and walked in to see their son. Ryoga Kevin and Tezuka waited until the others had seen him before going in.**

**Before he left Yuuta begged them to talk some sence into Syusuke, He would not listen to his family. When they got inside they saw a tired looking Syusuke sitting in bed with an IV in his arm. **

"**Hey, how are you feeling?" Kevin sat down at his side as Tezuka sat on the other side and Ryoga stood behind Kevin.**

"**Like I have other things to do than sit here and waste my time." Tezuka sighed.**

"**Syusuke, that is the very reason you are here. You have to sit down and take it easy sometimes and you need to rest and get your strength back." Fuji groaned and looked at Tezuka.**

"**Not you to Kunimitsu. I've already heard it from the doctors, mom, dad, Yuuta and now you. Just drop it please, I'm not seeing a therapist. I'm fine." Kevin was mad now.**

"**NO you are NOT fine. A fine person does not suddenly collapse because of fatigue. You are far from fine and you need to realize that and you need to do it soon." **

"**I don't NEED to do that at all. Why do you all think you can just come here and decide things for me? HUH? If you have nothing else to say you can leave." **

"**Don't come here talking to us with that attitude, we are your friends and we want to help you. And trust me when I say that it doesn't matter how much you work or bury yourself in your studies, you will not forget the rough memories that haunt you that way." When Tezuka said that Syusuke was angry.**

"**What the hell do you know about anything emotionally related? You, who does not have any feelings at all for anything." **

"**How can you say that I have feelings just as much any of you." **

"**NO you don't, if you did you would not have been able to act perfectly normal when Ryoma disappeared you would have cried like all of us. I bet you have not even shed one single tear for Ryoma. You just walk around here acting like you can still order us all around as you did when you were our captain. Well guess what TEZUKA you are not our captain anymore…" SLAP… Fuji was as shocked as the others when they saw what happened. Kevin stood up shaking in anger with his arm outstretched as he had slapped Fuji.**

"**Stop it, just stop it. Why do you do this? How can you sit there and accuse Kunimitsu of such things? Are you two not longtime friends? Don't you know him better than anyone? How dare you act like this? I have seen the way you have acted for a long time now and I think it's unfair. If you continue this you may die from it. Is that what you want?" **

"**And what if it is? There is to much pain in this world, how can I continue on? Why should I not suffer when Ryoma is gone and has to suffer in his loneliness." Kevin dropped his head to look at the ground as**

"**Ryoma, huh? Well then, how do you think he will feel when he finally comes home again and finds that you have died? And when he finds out that you died after having shunned all your friends who were only trying to help you and that he is the very thing that started it all? Have you even thought about him when you have been driving yourself slowly into an early grave?" Kevin looked up with tears flushing from his eyes. **

"**I thought Ryoma meant more to you than that." after he said that he ran from the room and Ryoga excused himself to follow. Tezuka looked at Syusuke who seemed hurt by Kevin's words.**

"**I'm an idiot aren't I" came a quiet whisper from Syusuke.**

"**Yes you are, but if you realize that is the truth you should be able to turn things around, and you can start by talking to a therapist." Syusuke had nodded quietly and soon after fallen asleep. **

**xXxXx End flashback xXxXx**

Since that day Syusuke had been put on Prozac to help keep his spirits up. And he had been slightly better but only due to a drug and he needed to get better on his own. Ryoga now turned to Momo and thought of the reason to his broken mood.

**xXxXx Flashback xXxXx**

**Ryoga had been told about this from Kevin since he was not at home when this happened. Kevin had been sitting on a training bike for the last twenty minutes when his cell rang. He jumped off the bike and took a towel to dry his face of. He looked at his cell and saw it was momo's cell number.**

"**Hello, Kevin here." But all he could hear was the sound of crying. **

"**Momo? Is that you." He felt worried, Momo sounded really heartbroken, he was crying so much it was hard to understand what he said next.**

"**He… I saw… with a woman… our bed…" Kevin felt his blood run cold.**

'_**No he didn't!'**_** Kevin felt worried, had Kaidoh done what he thought he did?**

"**Where are you Momo I will be right there." Momo managed to give a general idea and Kevin ran out of the house towards the park where they all liked to hang out. He ran for the stream and as he got closer to the forest area he spotted Momo sitting against a tree hugging his knees to his chest crying as much as he did on the phone. **

**As Kevin ran up to him he threw himself at Momo and hugged him providing the necessary comfort and shoved him that he was not alone. There they sat for at least fifteen minutes when Momo finally calmed down enough so he could speak. **

"**So you want to tell me what happened?"**

"**It's over. Our relationship is over." Kevin hugged Momo and let him breath before continuing. **

"**We have been having some problems lately, well our relationship has always seemed very fragile. But I truly thought he loved me. How could he have been with me for so long if he did not love me?" Momo sniffled and tried to wipe his tears but no matter how he tried they continued coming.**

"**I got angry at him last night since he has not touched me in weeks and he has been avoiding all contact possible in the bedroom. I told him I wanted him to come clean and show people we were a couple, but he got angry as he always gets when I try and get him to tell people of his relationship with me. But yesterday our argument was worse than ever and I left the apartment, I got to sleep at Oishi and Eiji's since they are aware of the situation. I called in sick and stayed at their place until late morning before I felt ready to go home and see if we could be able to make up… but when I got home… I…He…" **

"**It's okay breath Momo just breath and tell me slowly." Kevin whispered.**

"**I walked into our apartment but couldn't se Kaoru but there was some noise from the bedroom. As I got closer…I heard more clearly what it was…I looked and there… in the bed we bought together to have in our secret apartment… there I saw… Kaoru having sex with a woman…" Now Momo broke down again. Kevin had expected something like this, Kaidoh was just in too much denial. He could not deal with the fact that he was with a man. Kevin felt angry then, if he didn't want to be with Momo why lead him on like this for years? **

**Kevin texted Ryoga who later came and saw Momo sleeping in the arms of his boyfriend. They had helped Momo a lot during the next few days.**

xXxXx End flashback xXxXx 

Now after all this they sat in a cafe to celebrate the birthday of Ryoma. It was a pity that not more of their friends could come but it was Christmas Eve and people had other things to do. They sang happy birthday and shared the cake and put one piece by an empty chair. They talked for a while longer and after nearly an hour Fuji's cell rang.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Ah Fuji so nice of you to pick up. Ore-sama was calling to remind you that his limo will come by to pick you up at six o' clock sharp." Fuji groaned and said.

"Do I really have to go? I really don't…"

"Don't you dare turn down this generous offer made to you by the request of Ore-sama's father. It is a very big party and a lot of influential people will be there."

"All right I'll be ready." Fuji then heard Atobe grunt in approval and hung up.

"Was it Atobe?" Tezuka questioned.

"Yeah he was kind enough to call and remind me of what time the limo picks me up tonight, as if I could forget after he has already called at least once every day for the last week to do just that." Ryoga chuckled and Kevin elbowed him softly. Eiji jumped up and down as he thought of the party.

"Well I for one is looking forward to tonight, I love party's and I think it's gonna be great." Oishi smiled at his lover's obvious joy of attending that party, it was known to be the biggest party of the year and was always arranged by Atobe Keigo's father. It was a party where only those rich enough or famous enough could attend. Fuji, Eiji and Oishi were all invited because of their great successes in tennis. Atobe himself had invited Tezuka but he said no since he had other things already planned with his family.

The group of friends soon finished and wished each other a merry Christmas before going their separate ways. Kevin though could not shake the feeling that soon there would be things happening that would be important for them all, if only he had any idea what that might be.

Same time with Ryoma.

Ryoma was awakened by the sound of his master talking on the phone next to him in bed. He stayed as he was he never got out of bed before he was told to so he lay there stretching and yawning carefully. But he could not help but wince at he yawned because his throat hurt like hell as he did, he clutched his hands on his throat and tried rubbed carefully as if trying to ease the pain. Suddenly Katzutaka moved and stroked Ryoma's arm.

"What is it my sweet? Does your throat hurt? Well that's not surprising since I understand you did quite some screaming yesterday." Ryoma nodded with tears in his eyes. He could not believe that his throat would still hurt after all this time, well it only hurt when he used his voice too much. Even though his screams yesterday wasn't so very loud for a normal person for him they where way too loud and now he suffered the consequences. He knew not to use what little voice he still had but his mind was playing an evil trick on him yesterday.

Katzutaka took Ryoma and they showered together, Muraki took gentle care of his pet and washed him from head to foot. After that he told Ryoma to stand and wait in his room while he went to pick up their clothes for the evening. As he came back with two outfits Ryoma was taken aback, why would Muraki-sama give him a yukata, it was beautiful. The fabric was a beautiful blue with big flowers on in white and purple that grew up from around its foot to its neck. The obi was deep red with black edges.

Ryoma was confused, was that a new gift for him? He felt arms go around his waist as Katzutaka came up behind him. He leaned into the embrace.

"Do you know why I'm giving you this?" Ryoma slowly shook his head.

"This is what you are going to wear tonight as I'm bringing you to a big party. It's your birthday and I want you to have a night out without any thoughts of finding a client for the night. I'll give you this one night to move around people who don't expect you to sleep with them." Ryoma looked confused, had he done something wrong? It felt like Katzutaka told him he was not good enough and that scared him. Katzutaka saw the fear in Ryoma's eyes and hugged him tighter.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you or anything of the sort. I just wanted you to come with me and as a gift I will let you go without trying to find a client for _this_ night. But that doesn't mean I won't try to find them for other nights." A weight was suddenly lifted from Ryoma's chest and he released the breath he had been holding without even realizing it.

'I wonder where he is taking me. Well if he says to go then I will. But that yukata must have cost him a fortune, It looks so expensive and it's more beautiful than any of the ones Oriya-sama wears. Muraki-sama is truly a generous person.

Katzutaka released the boy and turned him around planting his lips on the younger ones. Ryoma kissed back timidly and opened his lips to allow Katzutaka to enter as he felt a tongue caress his lips. Soon he was let go and he felt a pair of lips at his ear.

"Play something for me." Katzutaka ordered softly and walked for Ryoma's room with the boy right behind him. When they arrived in Ryoma's room the boy moved automatically over to the piano to get ready as Katzutaka went to pick up a bottle of champagne and two glasses for them. He poured the fluid in the glasses and sat down in a chair right next to Ryoma to watch and just enjoy.

When Ryoma saw that Katzutaka had sat down and nod at him he began playing. Katzutaka closed his eyes for a moment to just absorb the beautiful sound produced from the agile fingers as they hit the keys in perfect harmony. Ryoma had chosen to play Air by J.S Bach. It was a very beautiful slow song that fitted great to a sad as well as a happy moment. It's great to listen to if you want to relax and relax he did and as did Katzutaka. After Ryoma had completed that song and one more Katzutaka moved to sit behind Ryoma lifting the boy onto his knee, this was not a surprising event for Ryoma as he had gotten used to it and because of that he didn't miss any keys.

Katzutaka took Ryoma's glass and put it to the boys' lips letting him sip the fluid inside. And there they sat together as Ryoma continued playing the songs. As the song faded he started up with another one of Bach's works, Prelude. Katzutaka kept feeding him his drink and also drank his own as he enjoyed the sounds from the big piano.

After having played about five more songs Katzutaka moved his hands away from the keys and told him it was time for lunch.

Several hour later Ryoma stood in front of a mirror looking at himself in the mirror as a girl working there helped him get dressed and combed his hair so it was soft and shiny. Soon Katzutaka came inside dressed in his suit and he told the girl to leave and he went to Ryoma.

"I must say that Yukata makes you look so beautiful, you look better than all the girls here combined." Katzutaka finished the work by placing the collar on Ryoma's neck and then everything was finished and they went out to Katzutaka's limo and they where off to the party.

POT

As they got to the place where the party was being held Ryoma gasped silently.

'Wow, this place is big. There are so many people.' Ryoma felt uncomfortable among all these people and inched closer to his master. Katzutaka looked at him and reached into his pocket to pick out a small pad of paper and a pen and gave it to Ryoma as a way to let the boy speak if he so wished.

"Now remember my pet. Tonight you refer to me as Muraki-san, you were in a big car crash and I saved your life a while back, we fell in love and you have not left my side since then, you had lost all your memories and I gave you the name Keisuke. So for tonight your name will be Keisuke, and you have no knowledge of who you really are. Oh and you might look young but you are 20 years old if anyone asks, do you understand?" Ryoma nodded and Katzutaka put an arm around Ryoma's waist. He had to make Ryoma older than he truly was or he might get into unnecessary trouble by saying he dated a minor.

When inside the great mansion they where at Ryoma felt his head spin momentarily. He could not remember if he had been at a place like this before.

'_It feels like I have been to places like this and yet it does not.'_ He looked around at the people around him, but surprisingly no one really looked at him with those hungry looks he was used to.

'_How can they look at me with the same expressions as they look on everyone else? It's almost like they look at me as their equal, well some more than others. Can't they see what I am? That I'm not worthy of those looks?'_ Ryoma was really confused now and didn't even notice how his master was talking to someone.

'_Was this how people used to look at me, before Muraki-sama saved me?'_ but right as he thought that another harsher thought came.

'_No of course not, you're nothing but a pet and that is as it should be. These people are just so arrogant and used to these kinds of situations that they are able to be discrete enough that you can't see the hungry looks they harbor behind those innocent, happy and snobbish appearances. And Trust me, the looks are there.'_ Ryoma was shaken out of his arguing thoughts as Katzutaka said his name, well his supposed name.

"Keisuke, this is Atobe-san, he is the man that arranged this grand party. He manages to do it every year and every year it is a huge success. Atobe-san this is my partner Keisuke." Ryoma shook the man's hand timidly thinking it was someone Muraki-sama was planning as a client for a later date. But to his surprise as their eyes met Ryoma saw that the man had no interest in him, not any attraction what so ever. Was that really right?

'_I know Muraki-sama said I would not need any clients tonight but I didn't think people could be like this.'_

"Ah, the boy he saved a while back. I'm pleased to finally meet you, Muraki-san has spoken about you so much during last years party. Well I have to go greet my son and his friends, I see they have arrived. Please enjoy the night." They said good bye and Atobe was on his way.

'_Atobe…Atobe…I feel like I should know that name.'_ But Ryoma's thoughts were once again interrupted by the harsh voice.

'_Shut up. Just enjoy the fact that you are free to enjoy your time with Muraki-sama as a normal person for once. Because believe me, that is not something you deserve. Muraki-sama is way too generous.'_ Ryoma shook his head and looked around the room again, This was going to be a long night.

POT

Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, Atobe and Kabaji (you didn't think Atobe would go anywhere without his lapdog did ya?) arrived together to the Atobe mansion where the party was held. Atobe moved inside with his usual grace and the others followed. When they got inside Eiji jumped and giggled like mad.

"Wow this place is so huge. Look at all those people, this is going to be great I just know it. You know, I have had a feeling for a while that something important is going to happen tonight. I just don't know what and I don't know to whom." Oishi smiled but tried to hold Eiji's hand so he would not jump around so much that he pushed someone.

"Now go and enjoy yourselves Ore-sama is going to talk to his father. Come Kabaji."

"Usu." And so they where off and the three friends remained.

"Come on guys let's look around this place and then go eat." Eiji said and the others nodded in approval. There was a big buffet table in the huge dining room and people could go eat whenever they wanted.

POT

A few hours later the elder Atobe came to Katzutaka.

"Ah, Muraki-san. Just the one I was looking for. I was wondering if you would like to join a few of us in a game of poker?"

"I would love to. I haven't played in quite a while actually."

"Then you have to join, as I remember it you are quite the gambler." They laughed and Atobe told him what room to come to and Muraki said he was coming soon. He turned to speak to Ryoma in hushed tones.

"Now my pet, I'm going to be away for a while, you behave now all right? Don't talk to people if they don't talk to you first. I will be in the third room to the right on the third floor if you go up that set of stairs all right?" Ryoma nodded carefully. He didn't want to be left alone with all these people but he always did as Muraki-sama said. He nodded and Katzutaka walked of.

'_I suppose I'll just have to wait for him to return.'_ Ryoma looked at Katzutaka as he walked up the stairs. Now he had no idea what to do, he had never been left alone and he had never been around people who didn't look at him like a piece of meat. A waiter came up to him and offered him a glass of wine from a tray, Ryoma carefully took a glass of wine and the waiter left for the next person.

'_This feels so weird, what am I supposed to do?'_ Ryoma thought.

'_Escape.'_ A very quiet voice, almost so quiet that Ryoma doubted he heard it said far back in Ryoma's head and had it not been for the harsh voice that came back he would have shaken the thought off.

'_Shut up you idiot, are you an idiot? What the hell good would that do? Go back to a world where people lie and don't care about you? Idiot, look at how good your current life is before saying stuff like that.'_ The harsh voice reasoned.

'_Escape? Why would I escape? I'm safe with Muraki-sama and he says that I was not safe in my old life.'_ Ryoma shook his thoughts away and sipped his wine. He started walking along the wall and looked at all the artwork that was there. He soon got to a door that led to a huge garden behind the mansion. He slowly stepped outside and looked around.

The place was beautiful, there were plenty of fruit trees around, and even though it was winter now it was still a beautiful sight to be here. There was a fountain in the center with a broad edge made for sitting on. The water was spraying beautifully and there were lights in the fountain giving the water a beautiful glow. There he sat just enjoying the peaceful place.

POT

Fuji was bored, but what else was new? The place was filled with arrogant snobbish people and he didn't like that kind. He wanted to be at his own apartment just to be by himself. He downed his glass of wine. He didn't know how many he had been drinking but he decided not to have more. He was starting to feel a light tingling in his fingers, and he was the kind of person that could tell when the alcohol had taken effect since his fingers started tingling like when they have been asleep.

He had been here for four hours now and knew that it would be impolite of him to leave before midnight. He had been speaking to so many people and he didn't even know a third of them. Anyone who knew anything about sports wanted to shake his hand. Once in his life he would have been having the time of his life at a place like this, where his sadistic side could have a ton of fun. But he had not had any fun in quite some time.

He walked around trying to see if there was anywhere he could get out for a while and soon he found a set of doors leading to the back garden.

'_Finally some air.'_ He walked outside and just breathed in the fresh air and walked around until he heard the sound of the fountain that was placed in the center of the garden. When he looked towards it he saw someone sitting on the edge playing with their fingers in the water. It seemed to be a girl dressed in a beautiful Yukata. He carefully moved closer as to not disturb her but as he did the _girl_ heard him and stood startled with _her_ head lowered. Fuji realized that he startled her and felt the need to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You just looked so peaceful that I did not want to disturb you. Please sit down. Do you mind if I join you?" _She_ shook her head and sat back down. _She_ still did not look to meat his eyes but Fuji didn't mind.

"So why are you sitting out here all by yourself? Are you as bored as I am?" Fuji didn't know why he felt like he wanted to talk to this person. He had not been very sociable for a very long time. He looked at _her_ and saw that _she_ was writing something down on a paper. _She_ soon pulled of the paper and slowly gave it to him.

"_I don't like to be in a crowd. And yes I am bored."_ Fuji guessed she couldn't talk but found it impolite to bring it up. So he just kept talking.

"Saa, I don't like gatherings like this either. To many boring people at once in a way to small space. That is like a recipe for a boring time." The _girl_ made a breathy noise and Fuji could see _her_ holding a hand at _her_ mouth as if giggling. He could only see _her_ profile slightly but not _her_ eyes as _her_ bangs covered them.

"I guess a girl like you would not be able to keep to yourself in a place like this huh? I bet a ton of guys have flirted with you tonight." _She_ stiffened and wrote on _her_ paper.

Ryoma didn't know why he was so willing to talk to this stranger but it felt good to have someone to talk to at this place. He was even more surprised as he felt himself giggle, that was not something he had done before. And this annoyed feeling he was getting at being called a girl was really strange. He felt some kind of familiarity at the situation but could not understand what it was. He wrote an answer and handed it to the guy.

"_No, actually no one has approached me tonight, only you. And for your information I am not a girl I'm a guy. Didn't see that one coming huh?"_ Fuji read and did a double take. This was a guy? True he had not seen the person's face but still.

"I'm sorry. I guess to see a person with your figure in clothes like that makes people make that mistake." Fuji said with a smirk as he saw the boy glance at him. And he wrote another letter.

"_Hah, you're one to talk. If you had been dressed in a yukata I bet men would molest you all the time as you would definitely pass as a girl yourself."_

"Saa. You might have that one right." They both had that feeling that somehow this was familiar to them. Ryoma felt the other look intently at him and just as he was about to meet the look on the others face a voice broke through the moment.

"Keisuke! We are leaving, come here." Katzutaka yelled from the door to the garden. Luckily for the boys The fountain was not very visible from there so he did not see them. Ryoma silently gasped and rose to leave but stopped as he felt a hand grasp his wrist.

"I know this is very forward but I was wondering if there is any chance for me to see you again, just for lunch or something?" Fuji didn't know what made him do that but the thought of not seeing this boy again terrified him. It was like Deja´ vu and he didn't want it to happen. And as he said this, the boy turned to meet his eyes and had a tiny sad smirk on his lips. And if he had not seen the familiar golden eyes he would have never believed he actually hard the whispered words that came from the boy.

"_Mada mada dane, Fuji-sempai."_ And with that the boy ran for the building and to his master. In his shocked stupor Fuji just stood there and didn't run after the boy immediately but soon he ran with his head filled with one name, Ryoma. He reached the entrance of the building in time to see a limo leave, now there was no way for him to follow. He knew it was Ryoma he just knew. What was he going to do now? Well that was a question that would be asked soon enough, but right now only one thought was heard inside his head.

'_There is still Hope.'_

Owari.

**XXxXx POT xXxXx**

That's it for part one of this story.

I don't know, did you feel like it was rushed? I might have rushed it a bit. But if you feel it was then tell me and I'll go through it and revise it.

I'm also sorry for the lateness with updating BUT last week I was busy, as it was my Birthday on Friday (the 29:th) I'm now officially 24 Y/O…. Whoa, I'm getting old… '

So my week was full of baking and planning a party. And on Saturday I was a little hung over and couldn't really get anything written. So I have been working on this after work this week and now the first part of the story is done.

So this is it for part one. I am now going to start the next part of this story it will probably be named Escape. It will probably not be as long as this one but the third part will be longer again.

I am going to work on Escape during summer now and Release it as soon as possible but wait for it in maybe two months. I want to do the story to myself to begin with and then add it on the net so that I will do my very best.

So I hope to get it up by September at the latest. I do have a lot of work this summer. I also have to try and finish my fanfic baby, The Demon's Den that has been on Hiatus as I have been doing this one. I have an obligation to finish that one to.

I will start a mailing list for those who want me to mail them and tell about the continuation on this.

**So if you want me to send you an E-mail when I start posting Escape send me a PM telling me that or state it clearly in a review.**

By the way, the piano Idea was truly just a spur of the moment kind of thing. I hadn't originally planned for him to play piano. And I really don't know much about classical music. Well Moonlight sonata is one of my favorite music pieces but classical is only something I listen to very very little. The titles in this I have just googled for classical piano and listened to the pieces and then used them in the story. I just have a very wide music interest. I like most music.

**Reviewers: **I'm so amazed I got sooo many reviews for the last chapter and it makes me soooooo happy…. Wow. I really hope you all know how happy you make me.

Thank you all for sticking with me for this.

**Trumpet-Geek, Demon Lord Sesshomaru, Launigsiae, ChibisukeGirl, dawnmm, FlyingShadow666, Lady Sidhlairiel, Empress Satori, pklwsl, DemonGirl13, Red Kitsune Flames, merissala., joster13, merichuel, May-Linn87, AlessandraSanchez, Elvynn, Sprig, -w-e-i-r-d-b, ChaoticAngel774, BlackBlaze, Night Air, Princess of the Main Kingdo…, Ryoko Echizen, shadowinRW, Lady Tsukiyomi, **_(and even though your review was a negative one, Scarlet)_

You are so many so I won't give any personal talk today but know that I am thinking of all of you. And I hope you will all be back for part two as it comes up.

Well I think that was all I had to say..

I hope you all liked this story and I'll be back with the continuation as soon as possible.

Thank you all again.

Ja mata ne.

Enzeru


End file.
